Belleza magnética
by B-G-Livi
Summary: Shizuma ha tenido que dejar Astraea Hill y por lo tanto a su querida Nagisa para comenzar sus estudios universitarios. En tanto, se tropieza con un chico quien se quedará cautivado con ella y tratará de conquistarla haciendo todo lo posible e ignorando su naturaleza lésbica ¿Qué será de Shizuma? ¿Y qué pasará con Nagisa quien está tan lejos de ella en esos momentos? CHAP 6 UP!
1. Encuentro

_Capítulo 1:_

Ubicada en pura ciudad de Tokio, había un gran complejo de departamentos que indicaban la vivienda fija o temporal de distintas personas. Por la misma avenida, avanzaba una chica bella, de gran altura y con mucha naturaleza llena de glamour. Sus cabellos blancos y largos hasta abajo de la cintura, estaban recogidos por una alta coleta que desparramaba sus cabellos por el viento que jugueteaba con cada uno de los mechones. Sus ojos verdes totalmente fuera de lo común resaltaban tras su largo flequillo. Llevaba una camisa escotada negra que hacía resaltar su piel de porcelana, y una falda del mismo color decorada con medias finas que tenían caprichosos dibujos, dándole un "sexy" pero refinado estilo. Sus zapatos con plataforma marcaban un ritmo: _TAP TAP TAP_

Suspirando, se miró la ropa en una vidriera, pensando:

_"Vaya...Hacía tanto tiempo que no usaba ropa ordinaria por el uniforme de St. Miatre... Ah...Cómo extraño todo en esa bella escuela...Y a mi bella flor Nagisa..."_

Por su mente pasaron tantas cosas...Pero ya no pertenecía la distrito de esa imponente y elegante escuela. Será por eso que se resignó a suspirar y mirar el papel en donde tenía anotada la dirección de su nuevo apartamento en donde viviría mientras concurriera a los estudios universitarios. Pero su corazón, anhelaba el tierno amor de Nagisa... Sólo recordaba su voz suave, cuando ella partió de Astraea Hill, luego del largo y apasionado beso de despedida:

_"Shizuma-sama"_

Y la voz retumbaba en su más profundo pesar, pensando en cómo hacer para soportar tanto tiempo de separación con su amor que hacía tanto no encontraba...

Pero la chica siguió caminando casi con impulso. De repente, sus pies se detuvieron. Lentamente dio una media vuelta para ver el complejo de apartamentos casi boquiabierta...

El papel le indicaba: _6__2 PISO 7_

_"¿Cómo es que haré para ubicarme bien? El papel tiene escrito todo...Pero..."_

Con dos años como Etoile, no le habían permitido salir de su escuela, ya que debía ocuparse de muchos asuntos. Será por eso que era como que salía de una especie de encierro, para pasar a una falta de experiencia en estos asuntos.

Acomodó su bolso con cuidado en sus pies para descansar su brazo, y lo volvió a tomar algo distraída. Sin embargo, fue tal el impulso tomado por su brazo que avanzó involuntariamente, cayendo en brazos de un desconocido.

-Discúlpame-dijo ella, retrocediendo con la mirada algo incómoda al piso.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le preguntó el desconocido con algo de preocupación en el tono de sus palabras.

-Oh, sí

Shizuma lo miró, y se sobresaltó un poco. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se tropezaba con una figura de sexo masculino...Ella era hija única, y su padre nunca estaba en su casa...Pero esos datos no servían de nada, ya que ella por dos años no había abandonado Astraea Hill, en donde todas las estudiantes eran lo que a ella más le gustaba: mujeres. Sólo mujeres de todo tipo, pero eso: mujeres. Nada más. La entrada estaba prohibida para los hombres. Y a ella nunca le había interesado un hombre... No desde que había entrado a la academia femenina Miatre.

Pero el desconocido sí había estado rodeado de los dos sexos durante su adolescencia, por lo que lo primero que hizo fue mirar el porte de la chica con sorpresa...Era tan hermosa, con esos larguísimos cabellos llamativos y su vestimenta haciendo brillar su piel que parecía tallada en una deliciosa almendra pelada... Esas esmeraldas como ojos era lo que más lo cautivó...Y en cuanto a lo físico, sólo podía describir que tenía una bella figura curvilínea que no se encontraba en cualquier mujer, así de alta...Un latido extraño le golpeó el pecho haciéndolo sentir bien con él mismo.

La joven, con algo de incomodidad a falta de estar acostumbrada a estar con un chico sólo le preguntó:

-Oye, ¿Por casualidad no tienes cómo guiarme en el complejo de apartamentos aquí en frente? Lo que sucede es que acabo de viajar a Tokio...

-Pero vaya ¡Qué casualidad! Yo vivo en uno de los apartamentos ahí...¿Vivirás sola?

-Por el momento sí-le contestó con voz indiferente.

-Oh, bien-le contestó sonriente, te acompaño ¿Qué habitación tienes?

-Habitación 62, Piso 7-le volvió a contestar como un robot frío e insípido. Era obvio que quería manifestar su sensación de desagrado de esa manera.

-Déjame cargar tu bolso-se ofreció, y sin esperar se lo quitó con gentileza de sus manos antes de que ella le respondiera.

_"Vaya...Hasta que es caballero...Pensar que yo tomaba un rol parecido al de él cuando trataba con las chicas más tímidas que yo"_

Shizuma no tuvo otra impresión de que era un chico algo torpe y con naturaleza curioso que la fastidiaba. Había conocido mujeres así, sólo que ellas llevaban el toque de delicadeza en su esencia femenina.

Y mientras iban en los ascensores y pasillos, seguía hablándole:

-¿Y en qué Universidad estudiarás?

-En la Universidad de Sofía-le respondió ella.

-Oh, qué pena... Yo asisto a la Universidad de Tokio... Es decir que no nos podremos ver.

Ella sólo le echó una mirada de desconfianza ¿De dónde sacaba toda esa torpeza de comentar algo tan tonto? Acababa de conocerlo. Además se sentía rara al lado suyo, como con cierto rechazo.

Él se dio cuenta, por la mirada furiosa de sus ojos verdes. Sólo agachó su cabeza y pensó:

_"Tranquilízate"_

-Es aquí

Se detuvieron al unísono. La puerta decía **"62"**

-Muchas Gracias-le dijo ella, tomando el bolso con la misma seriedad, indicándole claramente que no había confianza entre ellos dos.

-De nada. Cuando me necesites, estoy en la habitación 68, aquí en este mismo pasillo.

-De acuerdo-Shizuma le hizo una reverencia.

Los ojos azules del chico brillaban con encanto. No la conocía bien, pero estaba seguro de que pronto se iba a acercar más a ella. Ella, por su parte, notó lo alto que era, sobrepasándola.

-Hasta luego se despidió ella, girando su cuerpo para abrir la puerta de su nuevo hogar. Cuando iba a cerrarla para ya estar adentro, notó que el chico no se había ido. La miraba con aparente emergencia de preguntar algo. Y se lo dijo:

-Tu nombre...No me dijiste tu nombre...

-Es verdad... Mi nombre es Hanazono, Shizuma Hanazono. Un gusto-respondió.

-El mío es Minamoto Ryu. Para servirte cuando quieras-dijo extendiéndole la mano, que ella tomó para concluir el saludo.

-Hasta luego, Minamoto-san-lo saludó ella con la misma seriedad de siempre.

Pero el chico, con una sonrisa que desparramaba una incómoda calidez le respondió:

-Nos veremos, Shizuma-san.

El chico se fue mientras ella cerraba la puerta con cierta sensación de extrañeza...Hacía tanto tiempo que no la llamaban "Shizuma-san", en cambio todas las chicas, por ser ella la Etoile, la llamaban "Shizuma-sama" incluyendo a Nagisa...

Mientras tanto, el chico llamado Ryu, ya en su habitación sólo pensaba con una ardiente sonrisa complacida el toque de manos que había tenido con la blanca chica tan bella, que acababa de hacerle latir más rápido el corazón.

_CONTINUARÁ..._

**NA:**

Éste es mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste. Había tenido la idea ya que no me imaginaba a Shizuma en aprietos con un chico, pero decidí escribirlo. ¿Por qué a Shizuma y no a Nagisa? Simple, porque la ex Etoile es mi personaje favorito y además tengo la ventaja de usarlo en mi fic para contar sus aventuras en la Universidad.  
Disculpen si no está tan bonito, prometo que mejoraré pronto.

Gracias

**STRABERRY PANIC! NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, POR LO TANTO, MUCHOS DE SUS PERSONAJES TAMPOCO**


	2. Invitación

_Capítulo 2:_

Era de noche, y bien alejada de Shizuma se encontraba a lo lejos una luz encendida en una de las habitaciones de Ichigo-sha. Por la ventana se podía ver a una chica pelirroja mirando el infinito horizonte oscuro pero lleno de luces artificiales. Con sus delicadas manos rozaba suavemente el vidrio frío.

-¿Nagisa-chan?-oyó la voz de su amiga.

Incorporándose de golpe, le dedicó una forzada sonrisa.

-Tamao-chan… Sólo miraba las estrellas, y…-trató de inventa algo rápido.

-Sé que estás pensando en ella-la interrumpió con una suave firmeza que hizo callar a la pelirroja de repente.

Sabía que "ella" era una forma de llamar indirectamente a Shizuma. Nagisa se sintió mal con ella misma. Había querido tomar a su amiga como tonta, pero falló. Bueno, en realidad, no quiso hacerla preocupar ya que Tamao siempre quería saber lo que le pasaba y podía llegar a hacerse demasiado problema por algo que podía ser insignificante. Pero su corazón anhelaba demasiado a Shizuma

Tamao, por su parte, se mordió el labio. Le había costado aceptar en el fondo que su amada Nagisa tomara la decisión de irse a los brazos de Shizuma. Pero vio lo feliz que fue Nagisa en los últimos tiempos antes de que la ex Etoile se graduara. Claro, que la aliviaba ver a su mejor amiga contenta, pero ella de por sí no era feliz sabiendo que su secreto amor le había entregado su corazón a otra persona. Ahora Shizuma estaba lejos, y Nagisa estaba sola y nadie cuidaba de ella… Podría ser esta su oportunidad ¿no? La anterior Etoile estaba graduada y no iba a volver en un largo tiempo. Como estaba en la Universidad, los estudios arduos no le iban a permitir ir con Nagisa por un extenso período de meses. A pesar de eso, su amiga no parecía tan sensible por la ida de la ex Etoile ya que siempre aparentaba ser la misma chica de siempre. Eso creía, hasta que la vio mirando con melancolía por la ventana, con una expresión de anhelo hacia algo. Entonces ¿por qué no podría aprovechar esta situación para acercarse a Nagisa y que se olvidara de ese romance a distancia con alguien mayor que ella? Se le hacía que ella cuidaría mejor de su querida Nagisa, mejor que Shizuma-sama. Se graduarían juntas, irían a la misma Universidad y podría ser inseparables, sin que nada se interponga entre ellas. Eso sería perfecto.

De repente, Tamao negó con la cabeza. No, eso no era un pensamiento típico de ella. Fue un error terrible pensar que sí. Nagisa estaba enamorada, y no era de ella. Tenía que olvidarse de mejor amiga y dejarla sola. Ella no era de tener esa especie de pensamiento maligno...

"_Tamao, tú no eres así", _se dijo para sus adentros.

-Tamao-chan-oyó la dulce voz de Nagisa-Perdona si te mentí… Es cierto: estoy pensando en Shizuma-sama… Me pregunto qué estará haciendo en estos momentos…

Sus ojos se posaron en el cielo que estaba a través del claro cristal de la ventana.

-No te preocupes-le dijo con suavidad, mientras avanzaba hacia Nagisa y le rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos. Apoyando el mentón sobre el suave cabello rojizo de su amiga, prosiguió-Seguro que ella está bien, y pensando siempre en tí. Ahora vamos a dormir, Nagisa-chan. Mañana será un bonito día.

-Eso creo-le susurró mientras seguía mirando el horizonte.

Tamao se alejó de Nagisa y se dispuso a dormir.

\- ¿Vienes, Nagisa-chan?

-Oh… Claro-reaccionó mientras se levantaba de la silla en donde estaba sentada y se acostó en su cama

La luz se apagó.

-Buenas noches, Tamao-chan-la saludó en voz baja.

-Buenas noches, Nagisa-chan.

Tamao esperó minutos y minutos hasta cerciorarse de que su amiga se había dormido. Cuando notó que Nagisa había ido al mundo de los sueños se levantó sigilosamente sin hacer ruido, y miró el rostro de la pelirroja envuelto en la oscuridad. Con extremo cuidado, levantó las sábanas y las colchas y se acostó a su lado. Nagisa se movió levemente, pero no estaba despierta. Tamao la abrazó sintiendo el cálido cuerpo de su amiga cerca de ella.

" _Mi Nagisa-chan ... me pregunto si algún día Tener podrida tu corazón "_

**_xxx_**

La mañana se asomaba por la ventana del departamento de Shizuma. La chica se incorporó de golpe. No había pasado una buena noche a causa de que el día anterior, ni bien llegó, comenzó con sus estudios. Había sido principios de diciembre cuando empezó su esperado romance con Nagisa, pero fue en vano esperar demasiado ya que debía estudiar demasiado para ingresar a la Universidad de Sofia.

No había sido en vano: fue aceptada y esa misma mañana sería su primer día en la Facultad. Se levantó, se vistió con ropa decente y fina para estar presentable y se dispuso a desayunar. No podía dejar de pensar en Nagisa-chan... Sus ojos, su cabello... Su perfume que emanaba su piel...

Tal vez... Tal vez sería algo duro estar separada de ella, pero se habían prometido ver en las vacaciones de verano. Pero faltaban meses para esto...

_"Nagisa-chan"_

La primavera no era su estación favorita, a pesar de ser la estación de las flores... Pero en Astraea Hilll no dejaban salir a las chicas hasta que empezara el verano y era sólo una semana...

Shizuma, dejó su departamento, cerró la puerta con llave y se encaminó a su nueva Universidad. Pero al camino del pasillo, vio venir a ese chico con el que se había cruzado el día anterior.

No estaría bien y sería de muy mala educación que no lo saludara. Se sentía muy rara a su lado, pero después de todo, era una falta de costumbre total. Después de todo, cuando fue Etoile era una rutina saludar a todas las chicas de la escuela St. Miatre sin siquiera conocerlas ¿Por qué no a ese chico? Además había sido amable con ella al ubicarla en su departamento... Fue un poco torpe, pero eso no justificaba su intención.

-Buenos días-lo saludó con una muy leve sonrisa.

-Oh, buenos días Shizuma-san...que tengas un hermoso día-la saludó haciendo una reverencia y con brillo en sus ojos.

-Muchas gracias, igualmente para tí... Eh... Tu nombre era...-le dije señalándolo con el nombre en la punta de la lengua.

-Ryu... Minamoto Ryu-le contestó con una seca sonrisa de decepción.

-Cierto, disculpa mi torpeza...

-Eso no es problema, Shizuma-san-le contestó con una brillante sonrisa de compromiso-A todos nos pasa alguna vez... Yo no hubiese podido acordarme de tu nombre si no hubiera sido tan común como el mío...

-¿Común?-le preguntó ella mientras avanzaba hacia el ascensor con su portafolios a cuestas. Ryu la siguió.

-Sí, un nombre como "Ryu" equivale a un nombre común, uno como... Por ejemplo "Haruka"... Pero un nombre como Shizuma es algo totalmente fuera de lo común en mi opinión. De todas las chicas que he conocido jamás oí un nombre como ese.

-¿De verdad?

Ambos subieron al ascensor que los llevaría a la planta baja.

-Sí, me encanta tu nombre... Shizuma-chan

Shizuma abrió bien grandes sus ojos verdes mirando al piso... ¿"Shizuma-chan"? ¿Había oído bien? Nunca la habían llamado "Shizuma-chan" ¿Acaso era posible que alguien quisiera tener un rol más activo que el suyo? Pero claro... Ella no se consideraba otra cosa que una mujer que se tomaba como alguien dominante. En sus épocas volvía locas a las chicas más tímidas y delicadas que ella... Aunque ese era un chico, una persona de sexo masculino... Su corazón latió con incomodidad, pero le daba una tremenda curiosidad saber sobre los hombres aunque no cometería el error de dejar de ser lesbiana... Eso nunca, además de que siempre le habían gustado las mujeres. Nunca se había sentido atraída ni le había interesado el mundo de los hombres... Pero ahora sentía curiosidad por saber todo acerca de ellos, ya que había perdido el contacto con los varones desde que entró a la Academia Femenina St. Miatre...

_"No es malo esto... Después de todo, voy a tener que acostumbrarme a los hombres pero... Siempre soñé con un mundo lleno de mujeres... Claro que las terminaría seduciendo a todas"_

Shizuma rió para sus adentros con este pensamiento tan juguetón, aunque tenía en claro que era una piadosa broma. A quien amaba apasionadamente era a Nagisa.

-Bueno, eso... Me alegra, Ryu-san... Muchas gracias-le dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-No es nada... Oye...

El ascensor se abrió. Shizuma salió a la planta baja y se arrojó prácticamente a la calle. Ryu la siguió preocupado.

-Oye, oye Shizuma-le tiró el brazo asustado-¿Vivías antes aquí? Porque pareces no conocer mucho...

-¿De qué hablas?-le contestó molesta con la sorpresa.

-La Universidad de Sofia queda para la dirección contraria en la que ibas, por lo tanto el autobus que te llevará hasta allí se lo espera a diez cuadras de aquí...

La ex Etoile se quedó perpleja de nuevo. Qué torpe había sido. Era un error haberse mudado un día antes de empezar la Facultad. Por más de que le habían dado indicaciones de cómo llegar a la Universidad, no se le dio la gana de seguirlas. Pero Ryu la había salvado de cometer un error.

-Oh... Ya veo-murmuró- Gracias de nuevo, Ryu-le contestó.

-Te acompaño-se ofreció.

-Oye, un momento... ¿Desconfías de mí?

La gente avanzaba mientras ellos estaban en el medio de la vereda en medio de una leve discusión.

-¿Desconfiar de tí?-le preguntó confundido Ryu.

-Por supuesto, no confías en que yo me pueda guiar sola.

-No te precipites... Sólo quería ofrecerme por si tenías dudas...

-Pues no las tengo. Gracias y hasta luego...-le respondió secamente mientras se alejaba.

Ni bien la chica de pelo blanco caminaba hacia la dirección que le había indicado Ryu, se arrepintió de haberlo tratado así. Pero era demasiado amable para su gusto. Caminó más rápido con el cabello que le volaba suavemente sostenido en la cola de caballo ajustada. El portafolios con los útiles de la Facultad le pesaba un poco, pero no detenía su firme y elegante paso de glamorosa naturaleza.

-Oye... Shizuma-san... Olvidaste tus llaves...

Shizuma abrió los ojos grandes y miró a su lado: la voz provenía de Ryu, quien la había seguido con las llaves de su departamento.

-¿Me... Me estás siguiendo?-le preguntó algo espantada.

-Claro que sí... Tus llaves se cayeron mientras caminabas-le dijo extendiéndole el llavero en forma de corazón.

-Gracias-susurró mientras tomaba el pequeño llavero ¿Por qué mostraba su lado torpe delante de alguien a quien no le convenía? Indecisa, continuó diciéndole-Oye... Disculpa por haber sido tan dura contigo...

-Oh, no importa... Fue mi culpa.

-Pero realmente ver que quieres... Hablar conmigo...

Ryu se puso colorado, pero disimuló su rubor con una tos desenfrenada. Shizuma lo miró con fastidio.

_"¿Qué le sucede?"_

-Ah... Eso... Bueno... Eso se debe a que hablo con toda la gente que se muda cerca de mi pasillo... -le respondió él aún con rastro rojo en su cara-Si te fijas, tengo muchos amigos en el complejo de departamentos... Pero ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

-Eso es fácil... Muchas veces lo han intentado, por lo que me doy cuenta...

Los dos caminaron tratando de no perderse en el mundo de gente. La parada de colectivos estaba acercándose.

Ryu pensaba solamente en la inteligencia de la chica de porcelana... Su belleza... Sus ojos... Era linda, y le gustaba mucho su aspecto físico, pero también le llamaba mucho la atención su forma de actuar... Como si le tuviera cierta distancia a las personas como él.. Eso lo atraía más a ella. Esa chica no era normal. Pero no podía saber nada hasta que no la conociera mejor. Era ahora o nunca. Ya estaban en la parada de autobuses y el bus que llevaría a Shizuma a su Universidad no tardaría en venir.

-Oye Shizuma-chan... Sé que es rápido pero...¿Quieres venir mañana a la noche a una fiesta que se hará en mi departamento?

-¿Eso no está prohibido?-le preguntó con mirada de felino receloso. Según había leído en el folleto de su departamento, estaba totalmente prohibida la celebración de cualquier fiesta en un departamento.

-Lo sé... Pero no hacemos caso a las reglas. Para mí, no es nada malo... Anda, ven. Habrá mucha gente... Tendrás diversión asegurada.

Shizuma se quedó pensando. No era correcto. Si los descubrían, podría ser que la echaran de su departamento. Pero ella había cometido muchas acciones prohibidas en su anterior academia ¿Por qué no arriesgarse ahora? Podría conocer más gente y así no se aburriría tanto.

-Está bien-le respondió.

Ryu soltó una sonrisa que le salió de su más profunda felicidad.

-No te arrepentirás de tu decisión-le sonrió él, deslumbrante.

El autobus vino.

-Ese es tu autobus. Dile al conductor que te baje por tu Universidad-le recomendó él, mientras ella subía los primeros peldaños del escalón del autobus.

-Gracias... Hasta luego, Ryu-san-lo saludó.

-Hasta luego, Shizuma. Que tengas un bonito día.

Shizuma le sonrió apenas, mientras se subía en el colectivo. No había sido tan terrible hablar con ese chico, pero aún así no le agradaba del todo. Por otra parte, estaba nerviosa ya que ese sería su primer día en la Facultad.

Ryu, por su parte, se tomó el autobus que lo llevaba a su propia Universidad. Mientras viajaba, no dejaba de sonreír con deseo de volver a ver a Shizuma. Tenía muchas ganas de verla y hablar con ella otra vez.

_"Tal vez, este fue mi día de suerte"_ pensó.

**NA: Hola! Perdón por la tardanza, es que estaba ocupada con otro fic, pero no dejaré de lado este. La historia se pondrá interesante en el capítulo 3, se los garantizo... HASTA LA PRÓXIMA Y MICHOS BESOS :***

**Stawberry Panic! No me pertenece, por lo tanto muchos de sus personajes tampoco.**


	3. Recuerdos en flor

_Capítulo 3:_

La iglesia de Astraea Hill no estaba vacía ese atardecer. Nagisa estaba de rodillas frente a la gran y majestuosa estatua de la virgen, rezando en completo e inquietante silencio. Un haz de luz proveniente de la ventana iluminaba las sonrosadas mejillas de la angelical pelirroja. El nombre de su amada ocupaba la mente de la joven en esos instantes más que nunca. Y rezaba por el bienestar de Shizuma… Pero por el suyo también. No estaba segura si podría resistir a la torturante ausencia de la ex Etolie. Sólo tenía **ese recuerdo**, que la perturbaba constantemente. Le había mentido a Shizuma. Pero no fue por el bien suyo, sino para el bien de su adorada mujer.

Tamao se encontraba en la entrada de la capilla, sin atreverse a entrar. El rostro de la peliazul reflejaba una clara preocupación mientras contemplaba la figura de su amiga. Pensaba en el sufrimiento que tenía ésta última por la ausencia de Shizuma. No comprendía bien por qué Nagisa debía sufrir por hacer elegido a alguien mayor y que la dejaría sola… En peligro de que alguna fiera se abalanzara sobre la presa… La primera fiera que se lanzó sobre la corderilla de delicados destellos rojos fue el tigre blanco de Bengala… Ahora le tocaba a la pantera azul ¿verdad? Ella bien podría estar aprovechando esa situación oportuna que se le estaba presentando ¡Por el amor de Dios, Nagisa sí que estaba correteando sobre la palma de sus manos! Tenía la posibilidad de estar con su mejor amiga, de apresarla. Estaba tan aturdida por la insuperada ida de su novia, que sería fácil engañarla para que se fijara en ella: Tamao, la que la había amado más que a nadie.

De repente, Tamao sacudió la cabeza. Se estaba volviendo loca o algo parecido.

"_Contrólate… Ya perdiste, Tamao… Perdiste contra ella… No confundas a Nagisa más de lo que está" _se repetía.

-Tamao-chan-la asustó la suave y dulce voz de su amiga.

-Terminaste de rezar ¿verdad?-le preguntó escondiendo su nerviosismo. Había estado tan ocupada trazando ese plan no digno de ella, que no se dio cuenta cuando Nagisa concluyó con sus plegarias y se acercó hasta la entrada de la iglesia.

-Sí…Aunque todavía sigo algo intranquila-le respondió tristemente la pelirroja.

Nagisa aún tenía esa culpa de no haber cumplido sus palabras: su promesa de ser fuerte ante la partida de Shizuma… Si al menos hubiera sido capaz de ser sincera… Pero no lo logró.

Un recuerdo revoloteó sobra su cabeza, ese recuerdo que la reconfortaba… Y la ponía muy triste.

_**XXX**_

**Flashback**

-Nagisa… No sé si es lo que realmente quieres-le dijo Shizuma a Nagisa, mientras le acariciaba una mejilla suavemente.

-Shizuma-sama… Yo lo acepto. Seré fuerte porque lo necesito… Y tú también necesitas mi fortaleza para que podamos resistir… Sé que es duro…Pero no hay otra alternativa… Yo te seguiré amando pase lo que pase…

-Nagisa-chan…-susurró ella. Sabía el problema que tendrían que enfrentar ambas: de separarse.

En esos últimos tiempos, las dos se necesitaban. Estaban juntas constantemente. No podían estar una sin la otra. Y Nagisa era la envidia de muchas chiquillas que querían tener la atención de Shizuma. Sólo había alguien que envidiaba a la chica de cabellos blancos y largos: Tamao. Desde que su Nagisa-chan estaba en pareja con Shizuma, a pesar de que ambas seguían siendo fieles amigas, ya no compartían ratos como antes lo hacían.

El atardecer se asomaba en Astraea Hill. Esa era el último día que Shizuma dormiría en Ichigo-sha. A la mañana siguiente partiría. Por eso, ella estaba sentada con Nagisa bajo el cerezo donde la había visto por primera vez. Quería cerciorarse de que su querida flor aceptara su partida porque ya era hora de partir, ya se había graduado de la academia St. Miatre, por lo que ese lugar que consideraba su hogar ya no sería su lugar de vivienda.

Se alivió que Nagisa aceptara claramente su mudanza, porque no quería que sufriera por su ausencia. Aunque ella misma iba a extrañar la presencia y el aroma exquisito de Nagisa… Su cabello, su suave piel, su libre personalidad, sus rubores… Sería totalmente insoportable estar sin ella... Recordó cuando la besó por primera vez, en vacaciones de verano, envueltas por el agua helada de la piscina de Astraea Hill. Luego, después de mucho tiempo de situaciones dolorosas y confusas, pudieron estar como siempre soñaron: en pareja. Y los besos no faltaban jamás. Un beso, otro y otro. Esos labios tan dulces… Esa respiración agitada cuando Shizuma dejaba sin aire a su hermosa flor. Quería saborear a Nagisa una vez más. El deseo corrió rápidamente por el cuerpo de la ex Etoile.

-Nagisa-chan… Estaba pensando en algo… Que quiero hacerte antes de que te vayas… Un regalo.

Shizuma depositó brusca pero gentilmente a Nagisa en el blando césped. Sus brazos hacían barrera, apoyados cerca del cuello de la pelirroja. Nagisa sabía las intenciones de Shizuma. Recordó la vez cuando casi lo hacieron, en la habitación de ésta última… Luego de besarse por primera vez. Pensó que era algo oportuno porque sería la primera vez que lo haría con alguien (claro que para Shizuma no, pero eso no importaba), en el lugar donde se conocieron y una noche antes de que su amada se fuera… Sí, esa noche iba a ser perfecta.

-Nagisa-le dijo Shizuma-El ocaso se acerca, y quiero que estemos aquí hasta el amanecer… Pero eso no bastará para demostrarte cuánto te amo y te deseo. Estaremos aquí toda la noche… Pero quería saber… Si tú estás de acuerdo que esta sea nuestra noche…

-Sí lo estoy…-la interrumpió ella, poniéndole su pequeño dedo en la boca fina de su novia. Hazme tuya… Quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo…-le susurró haciendo que la muchacha de ojos esmeraldas se sonría.

Lentamente sus labios se juntaron. Ambas se separaron insatisfechas con la suavidad de ese beso. Shizuma la volvió a besar profundizando más sintiendo un concentrado sabor delicioso de Nagisa.

Así, desde el ocaso hasta el amanecer, ambas estuvieron bajo el árbol donde se cruzaron por primera vez. Y por primera vez se amaron apasionadamente y demostraron el deseo que sentían una a la otra.

Pero el momento de la partida llegó. Miyuki regañó a la ex Etoile por estar fuera de Ichigo-sha toda la noche, aunque ese regaño no fue tomado en cuenta. Lo hecho ya estaba y ambas estaban infinitamente tristes por ese momento que no querían que llegara.

Pero llegó: a las afueras de Atraea Hill, un auto se estacionó en la entrada. El chofer sólo miraba hacia adelante ausente y con expresión insípida. Miyuki ya se había despedido de Shizuma y la dejó con Nagisa para que se despidieran a solas.

-El momento de separarnos llegó-dijo Shizuma con sumo dolor.

Nagisa no dijo nada. Sólo una lágrima rodó lentamente por su mejilla.

-No llores… Dijiste que soportarías esto, Nagisa-chan.

-Y lo soportaré… Sólo es por ahora-le replicó limpiándose la lágrima. Luego, indecisa, continuó-No dejaré de pensar en tí cada día… Y me quedaré tranquila sabiendo que tú estarás bien…

No pudo continuar porque Shizuma le tomó el rostro con las dos manos y la acercó a ella. Con voz conmovida por las palabras de su preciosa chica, dijo:

-Yo no te sacaré de mi mente. No te dejaré de tener en cuenta. No dejaré de amarte como lo hago ahora y juro que… que vendré por ti en vacaciones de verano, no me importa que la Universidad me exija. No interesa, porque tú ahora eres mi vida.

Y cuando terminó ese pequeño discurso juntó sus labios con los de Nagisa, haciendo un apasionado beso incluso más que los besos que se habían dado la noche anterior.

-Shizuma-sama-sólo pudo decir Nagisa luego de esa demostración de amor que la dejó prácticamente presa de respirar.

La ex Etolie se subió al auto que la llevaría a la casa de sus padres una semana, y luego, se iría lejos: a vivir cerca de su Universidad… Lejos de ella…

El auto se alejó hasta que la carretera quedó vacía.

**Fin del Flashback **

**XXX**

El primer día que comenzó la Facultad, fue agobiante para Shizuma. Aunque no estaba descartado sólo como algo cansado y aburrido, sino que también tuvo sus situaciones interesantes.

Ni bien llegó hasta el aula de la primera materia que tenía que cursar, comprobó con desaliento que casi todos los lugares estaban ocupados. Buscó con la mirada, y divisó un asiento desocupado en una de las primeras filas. Avanzó con decisión sin prestar atención a muchos ojos que se posaban en ella, y su absoluta elegancia de caminar. Al lado suyo, se encontraba una jovencita de pequeño porte. Sus ojos avioletados se fijaron en ella unos instantes antes de que bajara la mirada con cierta curiosidad en su rostro de trigueña tez. Shizuma la miró por de reojo y las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

Toda la hora en que la profesora habló, tuvo que prestar una involuntaria y desinteresada atención. La verdad era que había pensado en la facultad como algo más interesante y la había esperado con ciertas ansias. Pero ahora que lo pensaba ¿qué interesante podía tener una facultad? Prácticamente era como estar en clases de la academia St. Miatre (y por cierto, sí que era muy aburrido). Sacó de uno de sus cuadernos para tomar apuntes una fotografía que tenía con Nagisa. Atrás e ella escribió con pesar y nostalgia:

_Cada día se hace eterno sin estar a tu lado. Cada día es una tortura sin estar contigo, y compartir todo lo que compartimos en todo este tiempo. Te necesito más que a nadie…_

Cuando terminó esa clase, todos los alumnos se levantaron para cursar otra materia. Shizuma se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta de salida. Un estrepitoso ruido de útiles caídos se sintió tras ella. Inmediatamente se dio vuelta para ver a la joven que se había sentado a su lado. Sus útiles estaban desparramados en el suelo. Inmediatamente, la chica de rizos blancos se agachó para recogerlos. Vio que un chico que estaba tras ella también iba a hacer lo mismo, pero viendo que Shizuma se había encargado de ello, se alejó algo descontento.

-Aquí tienes-le dijo amablemente.

-Gracias-musitó la joven, posando sus ojos violetas en los de Shizuma.

La elegante mujer le dedicó una sonrisa de compromiso pero también de comodidad. Era claro cómo le hacía sentir cómoda estar cerca de una chica.

Al salir del aula, vio que su compañera salía el encuentro de otra chica. La chica era más alta y tenía el cabello hasta la cintura. Ambas se alejaron de la multitud de la mano. Shizuma miró con satisfacción las manos juntas de las dos jóvenes y le pareció algo tan natural… Sabía que esas chicas no eran amigas, que lesas manos juntas simbolizaban algo más, algo amoroso entre ellas. Después de todo, le complació saber que no todas las alumnas de esa Universidad eran heterosexuales.

Luego de ver esa situación, el día continuó aburrido.

Cuando la jornada finalizó, el autobús la llevó de nuevo cerca de su departamento. Las diez cuadras que la separaban de su nueva vivienda, las recorrió con cautela y curiosidad. Se detuvo finalmente a final de recorrer nueve cuadras, en una florería. Los coloridos destellos le hacían recordar con anhelo el vivero que ella cuidaba en Astraea Hill, donde Nagisa solía ayudarle a cuidar de las flores… Decidió entonces entrar al local para ver qué variedad de plantas estaban en venta.

Lo primero que vio, fue un Bonsai de membrillo que lucía unas caprichosas flores carmesí y que estaban plantado en una maceta pintada de color negro. El recuerdo de Nagisa le vino a la mente: El tallo era como la coleta que recogía su sedoso cabello, los pétalos como su pelo que terminaba en caprichosas puntas y la maceta como el uniforme de St. Miatre… Tragó saliva, con nostalgia. Tocó suavemente el pimpollo de una de las flores, cuando vio a su lado otra maceta en la que estaban plantadas unas campanillas azules… Azules como el cabello de esa chica llamada Tamao… Esa chica que participó de las elecciones de las Etoiles junto con su Nagisa. Se le hacía que esa peliazul no tenía buenas intenciones con su bella rosa carmesí ¿Era esa una señal, una que le advirtiera en el peligro que estaba de perder a Nagisa? Sacudió la cabeza, contrariada. Le pareció estúpido ese pensamiento. No quería hacerse mala sangre. Confiaba plenamente en Nagisa, sabía que ella le era totalmente fiel y que no se dejaría conquistar por esa chica que no le caía tan bien.

Rápidamente salió del local antes de que el florista que estaba allí se acercara a atenderla. La última cuadra la recorrió con prisa, hasta llegar al complejo donde se encontraba su departamento. Sonrió triunfal al comprobar que se había podido guiar sola el primer día de su Facultad.

Subió en el ascensor que se encontraba vacío, y ni bien llegó al piso donde estaba su habitación oyó una voz familiar.

-¡Shizuma-san!

Shizuma resopló y cerró los ojos con cierta paciencia. Se dio vuelta lentamente para mirarlo, a él. A ese chico que la había guiado a la mañana cuando se marchó a la Universidad.

"_Maldición… Olvidé nuevamente su nombre…"_

-Ah, hola-le sonrió secamente. No tenía ganas de hablar con él, y además era muy pesado.

-¿Cómo te fue tu primer día de clases?-le sonrió con cariño, yendo a su lado, contento de volverla a ver.

-Bien… -le respondió sin ganas.

-Estuvo agobiante ¿no?-le preguntó.

Shizuma bufó por lo bajo. Le resultaba fastidiante tener que hablar con él. Estaba cansada. Tal vez la amabilidad podía esperar. Además ¿qué le importaba a él eso? No era de su incumbencia saber cómo le había ido a ella en su primer día de facultad. Aunque le respondió:

-Sí, un poco.

Habían llegado al departamento de Shizuma. Ryu reconoció que ella estaba algo agotada y debía tomarse un descanso.

-Bueno, supongo que te veré luego-dijo como despedida.

-Sí, supongo-respondió ella sonriendo sin mirarlo. Introdujo la llave en la puerta de su departamento para disponerse a entrar cuando el chico le recordó:

-Ah, me olvidaba…Irás a la fiesta ¿no? Mañana a la noche…

Shizuma suspiró sorprendida. Lo había olvidado completamente. Aunque recordó que le había dicho que sí iría.

-Claro-le respondió-te dije que iría.

-Bien, no te arrepentirás-le sonrió deslumbrante.

-No veo por qué he de hacerlo-le respondió algo cortante.

-Ah, claro-dijo él algo avergonzado.

-Hasta luego-se despidió ella, lanzándose precipitadamente dentro de su apartamento. Estaba claro que no tenía ningunas ganas de tener una conversación.

-Has…-Ryu no terminó de despedirse porque la puerta se cerró con brusquedad.

Suspiró decepcionado. Cuando iba a dar la vuelta para ir a su apartamento, notó que algo se le había caído a Shizuma. Un papel. Lo recogió, comprobando que en él estaba impresa una fotografía en donde Shizuma estaba junto a una chica pelirroja, de ojos brillantes. La miró bien: Shizuma llevaba un vestido negro que se abría en un cuello blanco, dejando lucir una verde corbata. Parecía un uniforme escolar. La compañera de fotografía llevaba un vestido rojo, igual que su cabello.

Su primer impulso fue tocar la puerta y devolvérselo a Shizuma, pero no lo hizo ¿Quién era esa pelirroja? Seguramente era una amiga. Era común que las chicas salieran tan abrazadas en las fotografías. De hecho, sus amigas siempre se abrazaban o se tomaban de las manos, pero eso era un acto femenino totalmente normal ¿no? Con curiosidad, leyó las palabras escritas atrás de la fotografía:

_Cada día se hace eterno sin estar a tu lado. Cada día es una tortura sin estar contigo, y compartir todo lo que compartimos en todo este tiempo. Te necesito más que a nadie…_

La frente de Ryu se pobló de arrugas. Volvió a leer esa frase. Palabras así solía escribir él para sus amores cuando estaba de novio… Pero nunca había leído que una amiga le escribiera a otra con ese cierto afecto…excesivo.

Parpadeó confundido volvió a leer la frase para luego murmurar:

-Pero bien, Shizuma… ¿Qué demonios significa esto?

**NA: PRIMERO: quiero agradecer sus reviews :3 me animan a seguir!  
****Sí, no me RETEN XDDDD Este capítulo más bien es para contar lo que recuerdan Nagisa y Shizuma, antes de que nuestra querida ex Etoile abandonara Astraea Hill... Y por esoes que puse una escena yuri. No quise poner lemon, porque no a todos les gusta el lemon, pero ya se verán venir la situación ¿no?... Y también narré un poco lo que sucede con la mente de Tamao-chan y cómo Nagisa siente demasiado la partida de Shizuma. Pero les aseguro que el capítulo que viene será más interesante.  
Una última acotación: DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA! No voy a volver a retrasarme así, además que estoy con otro fanfic en curso, por eso me tardé un poquillo x( **

**SALUDOS! :***

**STRAWBERRY PANIC! NO ME PERTENECE, por lo tanto muchos de sus personajes tampoco.**


	4. La fiesta

_Capítulo 4:_

Otro día en la Facultad. Shizuma sintió anhelo, pero sabía que era por su bien y por su futuro. Lamentablemente el amor la hacía sufrir: a ella y a su Nagisa. Estar lejos de ella era insoportable, pero resistiría. Era Abril. Era primavera, y pronto sería verano... Sí, el verano para que Nagisa se pudiera tomar un descanso de dos semanas. Podría pasar esos días en su nuevo apartamento...Sí, eso la calmaba. Aunque la primavera y su silvestre aroma le recordaban a su flor, ella prefería el verano. En los últimos dos años como Etoile en la Academia St. Miatre, había estado prisionera... Ahora bien, su Facultad no le daba vacaciones hasta mediados de Marzo del siguiente año. Igualmente, no iba a prestarle atención a sus estudios cuando Nagisa estuviera cerca de ella. Luego vería.

Lo que le gustaba de su nuevo ambiente, era que tenía una capacidad impresionante para ubicarse bien en una gran ciudad como Tokio... En parte gracias a ese chico... ¿Cómo se llamaba? Nuevamente no recordó su nombre... Encima, ese chico era muy pesado, pero amable. Y era tan cofianzudo, que se tomaba la atribución de llamarla por su primer nombre aunque estaba acostumbrada a ello porque todas sus admiradoras de St. Miatre la llamaban de esa manera...Ah, si al menos pudiera vivir en esa bella academia.

_"Mis experiencias más dolorosas y hermosas me han pasado en Astraea Hill..."_ se dijo

Se bajó del autobus y se encaminó a su Facultad... Otro día aburrido, aunque las clases de por sí eran aburridas. Si al menos pudiera fugarse, pero sabía que eso no lo podía hacer. Su futuro dependía de ello y ella tenía consciencia propia de eso.

Al entrar en su primera clase, se topó con la pequeña chica de ojos violeta y tez trigueña que ayer se había sentado a su lado.

-Ah...Hola-la saludó ella mirándola con los ojos brillantes.

-Hola-la saludó Shizuma mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

-Yo... Gracias por lo de ayer. Por ayudarme a levantar mis últiles...

-Oh, no es nada. Mientras ayude a alguien, estará bien-le guiñó un ojo.

-Takahashi Mizuki-se presentó la chica extendiéndole la mano.

Shizuma se la tendió con una abierta sonrisa mientras le apretaba levemente. La chica la miraba con sus enormes ojos violetas.

-Hanazono Shizuma-se presentó ella a su vez-, mucho gusto en conocerte Takahashi-san.

-Igualmente, Hanazono-san.

-Por favor, sólo llámame Shizuma.

-Está bien, Shizuma... Entonces supongo que tú debes llamarme Mizuki-respondió riendo. Su risa tenía un gran parecido a la de Nagisa... No, nadie se comparaba con la dueña de su corazón.

Shizuma se unió a sus risas, mientras ambas entraban a la clase. Al menos, ya había conocido a alguien que no le incomodaba como... Bueno, como ese chico que vivía en el mismo pasillo que ella.

Toda la clase, Shizuma estuvo tomando apuntes e intercambiando una que otra palabra con Mizuki. Las demás clases las compartió con gente que no conocía. Una que otra vez se cruzó con su nueva conocida, quien se encontraba de la mano con otra chica (quien la miró con una fugaz cólera).

_"Esa chica...Me pareció verla con Mizuki ayer creo... Ummm, entiendo su enojo hacia mí" _rió por lo bajo mientras entraba al aula de su tercera clase.

El día, como era de esperar pasó lenta y pegajosamente como una lluvia gris que ocupaba el turquesa cielo. Pensaba en la facilidad de confianza que tuvo con Mizuki... ¿Será porque era mujer? Eso era claro.

Cuando volvió a su apartamento luego de clases, lo único que hizo fue estudiar. Tenía ganas de volver a ver a Nagisa, aunque sabía que eso era imposible. Lo único que podía hacer, era ver la fotografía que guardaba celosamente dentro de su carpeta de clases. La fotografía que ambas se tomaron luego de la elección de las Etoiles.

Sin embargo, luego de buscar un poco dentro de las hojas, se desesperó: no estaba. Buscó, buscó pero no había nada. Se dedicó a hurgar dentro de su otra carpeta, sus libros, mochilas, cartuchera...y hasta dentro de su cajón. Pero nada.

_"Es extraño...Recuerdo haberla guardado dentro de la carpeta ayer..." _pensó. Sin embargo, también recordó que guardó la fotografía sin asegurarla dentro del folio de sus caratulas._  
_

_"No...Qué torpe fui" _pensó lamentándose. Seguramente, su preciado recuerdo impreso en un papel se había extraviado. Y no sabía en dónde.

Pero no se rindió. Inmediatamente, salió de su apartamento y buscó cautelosamente en cada rincón del pasillo. Aunque le parecía patético, prefería cerciorarse antes de perder algo que le parecía muy importante. Pero al parecer, no estaba allí... Buscó dentro del ascensor (pese a las personas que la miraban extrañadas), y tampoco estaba.

Regresó a su apartamento y buscó sin parar. Pero tampoco la encontró...

_"Tal vez la perdí en la acera..." _se rindió, pero no paró de maldecirse.

Resignada, volvió a repasar lo que había estudiado y a adelantar un poco las clases. Era lo único que podía hacer.

_**XXX**_

El departamento de Minamoto Ryu se encontraba en perfecto estado. Cómo era un sitio amplio, contaba con un buen living en donde a 3 metros exactos de la puerta hacia el lado derecho, tenía una mesa llena de jarrones repletos de sake y algunos bocadillos. En el centro de dicha habitación había una gran alfombra donde se extendía una mesa algo grande con más comida y bebida para los invitados. En los costados de la sala había sillas y sillones para que la gente que iba a asistir. Todo estaba en orden.

Ryu se encontraba haciendo sus últimos retoques. Lucía un delantal celeste con flores violetas, y pasaba un trapo a la mesa más pequeña. Cuando se cercioró de que todo estaba listo, se quitó el delantal y corrió al baño a ver si estaba guapo para la fiesta que iba a montar. Se miró al espejo, se acomodó su cabello, se perfumó por enésima vez y se sonrió.

_"Sí, me veo hermoso"_ pensó satisfecho.

Fue a la sala de estudio, y se sentó en su escritorio que utilizaba para estudiar. Había una fotografía apoyada sobre uno de sus libros: la fotografía de Shizuma y esa chica pelirroja. Ryu miró otra vez el escrito tras la fotografía:

_Cada día se hace eterno sin estar a tu lado. Cada día es una tortura sin estar contigo, y compartir todo lo que compartimos en todo este tiempo. Te necesito más que a nadie…_

Se rascó la cabeza confundido... ¿Podría ser que Shizuma fuera una de esas chicas que..?

_"No... Creo que es imposible, aunque es de esas chicas que son diferentes a las demás... Esas chicas que parecen tomar iniciativa en todo. Esas clases de mujeres son las que me gustan" _pensó mientras sonreía lascivamente.

Recordó un suceso del pasado que quería enterrar en su memoria... Pero le volvió a la mente. Esa chica de cabello corto rojizo... Sacudió la cabeza hasta casi sacarse el cuello. Ese recuerdo debía ser olvidado, pero no era difícil acordarse de él... Maldita sea.

Nuevamente pensó en Shizuma. Recordó cuando la llamó por su primer nombre y que ella pareció molesta y sorprendida. También cuando iba camino a su universidad y ella tomó el camino equivocado.

_"La tuve que guiar YO... Esa mujer sí que quiere hacer todo ella, Me atrae más de lo que pensé, y eso que hace poco tiempo llegó"_ pensó.

De repente, un toquido de la puerta lo sobresaltó... Podría se ELLA. Rápidamente guardó la fotografía dentro del libro, cerró la puerta de esa habitación con llave y se dispuso a abrir a quienes lo llamaban.

-¡OYE MINAMOTO!-gritaban del otro lado-¡SI ESTÁS VIVO, RESPONDE!-le gritaron bromeando.

Ryu rió con ganas mientras abría la puerta. No, no era ella y lo supo antes de abrir la puerta (obviamente). Eran algunos amigos de su clase de la Facultad.

-Hola chicos, pasen-les dijo a modo de saludo.

_**XXX**_

Habían pasado cincuenta minutos desde que el reloj marcó las 7 en punto PM. Mientras la ex Etoile se encontraba en estudiando en una de las salas, la asustaron unos gritos imprudentes venidos del pasillo:

-¡OYE MINAMOTO!-gritó alguien-¡SI ESTÁS VIVO, RESPONDE!

Luego, muchas carcajadas histéricas acompañaron ese grito... La chica de cabellos planteados se asomó disimuladamente al pasillo. Sí, definitivamente había un grupo de chicos esperando en una de las puertas. Volvió a entrar mientras regresaba a sus estudios.

Pero a esas instancias Shizuma ya se había distraído.

-Minamoto-se dijo, recordando ese nombre familiar, hasta que se acordó-¡Pero claro!

Recordó que ese chico confianzudo, pesado, y amable que vivía en su mismo pasillo y la había ayudado varias veces recibía el nombre de Minamoto Ryu.

-Cierto-se dijo rascándose la cabeza.

Se disponía a leer uno de los libros de la Facultad cuando nuevamente recordó algo no tan importante.

**Flashback**

Habían llegado al departamento de ella. Ryu decidió despedirse de ella.

-Bueno, supongo que te veré luego-la saludó.

-Sí, supongo-respondió ella sonriendo sin mirarlo. Introdujo la llave en la puerta de su departamento para disponerse a entrar cuando el chico le recordó:

-Ah, me olvidaba…Irás a la fiesta ¿no? Mañana a la noche…

**Fin del Flashback**

-Lo olvidé nuevamente-se dijo.

Sinceramente, no tenía gana alguna de ir ¿Y si le decía que estaba enferma, o que tenía que ir a otra parte? No, no podía. Ese chico, a pesar de que no era muy de su agrado, había demostrado una amabilidad sobresaliente con ella. Además, le había dicho que SÍ iba a ir. Podría ser una oportunidad de conocer nuevas personas...que sean chicas, ya que podía tomar más confianza. Aunque también debería aguantarse la presencia de algunos hombres.

Sin decidirse bien, fue directo a su habitación con paso de desgano. Se puso una musculosa azul francia que su madre le había regalado cuando ella volvió de Astraea Hill, y una falda que le llegaba a las rodillas de color negro con un vuelo de tul, y como calzado unos zapatos con una pequeña plataforma que utilizó ese mismo día para ir a la Facultad.

Recogió su abrigo fino beige y cerró con llave la puerta de su apartamento. Suspiró levemente. Quizás, se iría antes de que terminara esa fiesta a la que iba por obligación moral.

¿Dónde es que vivía ese chico? Era en el mismo pasillo... De pronto, la ex Etoile se dio vuelta. Del ascensor salían dos chicas de la mano conversando animadamente.

-Mizuki-la reconoció.

La nombrada inmediatamente dejó de parlotear con su compañera y miró a la persona que se encontraba enfrente suyo. Inmediatamente la alegría nació en sus ojos violetas.

-¡Hanazono-san!

Shizuma, al sentirse nombrada así comenzó a reír levemente.

-¿No habíamos quedado que me llames sólo Shizuma?

-Lo sé, pero es que tu nombre es demasiado hermoso como para que lo diga con facilidad. La verdad es que me encanta tu primer nombre, Shizuma-san.

-¿Ves Mizuki? Puedes llamarme así con facilidad. Yo no me molestaré-rió.

La chica que sostenía la mano de Mizuki miró con odio, recelo, celos, centello, envidia, y admiración a Shizuma. En verdad, esos sentimientos se acumularon en ella. Porque ¿cómo no podría tenerlos?: una chica hermosa, con cabellos largos y plateados llenos de rizos sostenidos en una coleta, alta, imponente, con una bella sonrisa, ojos esmeralda profundos, su piel blanca y lisa, ¡y ni hablar de su ardiente cuerpo!. Esa chica podría quitarle en un santiamén a su Mizuki, o ella misma podría dejar a Mizuki por esa chica. No lo sabía. Era como un bombón tentador y llameante. Si esa chica era lesbiana como ellas dos, no lo sabía. Pero tenía mucho porte de ser cazadora de mujeres.

_"No me la puedo imaginar de la mano con un hombre. Es demasiado grande. Parece una diosa independiente. Es muy hermosa... Maldita sea" _pensó la compañera de Mizuki.

-Ah, Shizuma. Ella es Yoshida Hana, mi novia.

-Oh, mucho gusto-la saludó Shizuma extendiéndole la mano.

-El gusto es mío-dijo rápidamente Hana mientras le apretaba la mano.

_"Es suave y lisa. Me dan ganas de acariciarla más" _pensó mientras veía cómo Shizuma le sonreía con amabilidad.

-A propósito Mizuki-san ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Vinimos a una fiesta. Nos invitó un viejo amigo de Hana-chan-explicó-¿Y tú por qué te encuentras en este lugar?

-Pues...vivo aquí y creo que también me dirijo a la misma fiesta que ustedes.

-Un momento ¿Conoces a Minamoto Ryu?

-Así es, vivimos en el mismo pasillo.

-Vaya... Ryu-san nunca te mencionó...

-Nos conocimos hace poco, pero aún no somos amigos-le dijo Shizuma algo cortante pero sonreía.

-Pues ¿qué esperamos? ¡Vamos a la casa de Ryu-san!-dijo eufórica Mizuki.

Las tres se dirigieron a la habitación de Ryu (Shizuma aprovechó para guiarse ya que no tenía la más mínima idea de dónde estaba el departamento de Minamoto).

Hana tocó la puerta mientras oían el barullo adentro. Se notaba que había una cantidad notable de gente.

Inmediatamente la puerta se abrió y Ryu apareció sonriente. Pero se sorprendió al ver a sus tres amigas juntas, sin atenerse a decir nada.

-¡Shizuma!-saludó sonriente.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo...digo, NOSOTRAS DOS también existimos!-lo reprendió Hana mientras señalaba a Mizuki.

-Lo se, lo se-respondió Ryu algo fastidiado-Pasen chicas. Están en su casa.

La fiesta parecía tranquila, pero muchas voces se mezclaban en el ambiente. Mucha gente estaba en grupitos grandes o pequeños. Algunos comían bocadillos, y otros solamente conversaban animadamente.

Shizuma no sabía dónde ir. Hana había arrastrado a Mizuki consigo y las dos se reunieron con un grupo de chicas.

-Oye, Shizuma. Gra...Gracias por venir-le dijo Ryu mientras se ponía colorado.

Shizuma alzó una ceja. Tampoco era para que se avergonzase. Ni que la hubiera invitado a cenar. Se imaginó a ella y Ryu sentados en una mesa romántica.

_"Deahj, eso DEFINITIVAMENTE NO NO Y NO"_ pensó la peli blanca mientras sentía un escalofrío. Su imaginación podía ser perturbadora a veces.

-No es nada Minamoto-san...-le respondió algo fastidiada.

-Por favor, hasta ayer me llamabas Ryu. Sólo llámame así ¿no?

-No lo creo... Me habías contagiado de tu confianza-le respondió fríamente.

-Lo sé y por eso quiero que tú también tengas confianza conmigo ¿Acaso no puedes?-le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Ella lo miró bien ¿Sería posible que su cara fuera algo delicada para ser un...hombre? Tenía los ojos demasiado grandes y fijos. Y se arreglaba mucho. Shizuma sabía por intuición que los hombres no eran nada delicados, y no solía ser de su importancia la delicadeza. Pero Ryu era diferente.

_"Aún así, no deja de ser hombre. Un hombre no puede ser de mi gusto jamás..." _pensó.

De repente, una voz los sorprendió.

-OYE MINAMOTO... YA DEJA DE COQUETEAR Y VEN AQUÍ.

Shizuma se quedó pasmada mientras veía con desagrado a quien se había atinado a decir semejante barbaridad.

-Idiota, déjame platicar en paz-le respondió Ryu mientras el color rojo volvía a subir.

El chico que le había gritado eso a Ryu se acercó lentamente.

-Giz-resopló-Shizuma: te presento a mi amigo Sasaki Kaito... Kaito, ella es Hanazono Shizuma.

-Hola, primor. Con ese escote que llevas te ves fabulosa ¿sabes?-saludó groseramente Sasaki mientras extendía una mano.

Shizuma ni siquiera le extendió su mano para estrecharla. Lo miró con los ojos grandes llenos de asco y odio. Era un tipo muy desagradable. Otra razón más para mantenerse alejada de los hombres.

-¡OYE SASAKI, CUIDA TU...!-empezó a gritarle Ryu

-Tú cállate Minamoto-lo interrumpió él- Y tú, niña ¿vas a extender tu mano, o no? Hazlo de una buena vez.

Toda la gente de la sala se quedó callada, y miraron boquiabiertos el espectáculo que se había montado. Uno de los amigos de Sasaki se llevó al nombrado a otra parte del departamento, mientras la gente poco a poco murmuraba cosas al respecto. Ryu no sabía qué hacer: si calmar a la gente, o pegarle al idiota de Sasaki por haberle dicho eso a Shizuma. Alzó las manos y anunció:

-Señores ¡Aquí no pasa nada! Sólo hubo un percance, pero se acabó ¡Qué continúe la reunión!

Los invitados poco a poco empezaron a hablar hasta que la situación se clamó, pero no del todo. Algunos miraban a Shizuma de reojo y hablaban en voz baja.

Shizuma sólo dio la vuelta para salir de esa fiesta y mandar todo al tacho. Hubiera sido mejor no ir. Nunca había sido insultada y ofendida de esa manera, y menos con su cuerpo. Se sentía humillada y asqueada por las palabras de ese tipo. Quería irse cuanto antes...Alguien la agarró del brazo.

-Shizuma...-la llamó Ryu, suplicante-Él había tomado sake de más y está algo alterado pero...

-¡No lo justifiques!

-SÉ que estuvo mal...Pero no te puedes ir... Sé que no mereciste esto, Shizuma...

-Lo sé, y por eso me voy.

-Pero no por una frase proveniente de un idiota puedes irte y privarte de la diversión...Te lo suplico: quédate.

La ex Etoile no supo qué responder al respecto. Había ido por obligación moral propia, pero no se podía quedar sabiendo que estaba ese tipo desagradable en la misma sala.

De repente, un grupo de chicos llevó a Sasaki a la entrada. Shizuma y Ryu abrieron paso.

-Oye Minamoto-san. Llevaré a Kaito afuera, creo que bebió demasiado sake para poder quedarse aquí-dijo uno de ellos.

-Sí, llévatelo. Y no quiero que entre más aquí. Estoy enojado con Sasaki.

-Eso ya se sabe. Lo llevamos a su casa y volvemos luego-le respondió el chico.

Eso le bastó a Shizuma para decir:

-Me quedo.

Ryu rió con ganas sin que ella supiera por qué.

-Pues me quedo tranquilo...-dijo luego de su carcajada.

Repentinamente, tras ellos dos surgió una voz conocida:

-Oye Hanazono, ¿Me dejas hablar un minuto a solas con Ryu?

-Con gusto, iré por un bocadillo-le sonrió Shizuma, y Hana se quedó deslumbrada nuevamente.

Mientras la peli blanca se acercaba a la mesa, alguien la tomó suavemente del brazo:

-Shizuma-san...Ven a hablar con nosotras. Las chicas se mueren por conocerte-le dijo Mizuki.

-¿Las chicas?-preguntó algo sobresaltada por la fantasmagórica aparición de su conocida.

-Sí, amigas nuestras y de Hana-le respondió mientras señalaba a un grupo de chicas sentadas en unos sillones. Estaban bastante aisladas del resto, pero miraban fijamente a Shizuma.

-Oh, claro. Iré-le sonrió dulcemente la ex Etolie mientras iban juntas hacia el grupo de chicas.

Mientras tanto, Hana miraba con recelo a Ryu:

-¿Desde cuándo decías que la conoces?-le estaba preguntando.

-No hace mucho, pero...

-¿Quieres decir que ella llegó hace poco y aún así la llamas por su primer nombre?

-Lo sé, y ella también lo hace. Me dijo que la confianza mía se contagia con facilidad.

-Ya veo... Es una chica muy hermosa-sonrió con picardía ella mientras veía que la furia subía a los ojos de su amigo.

-Oye, ni se te ocurra pensar en nada. Ya tienes a Mizuki, y es suficiente tenerlas a las dos de amigas-le dijo enojado.

Hana rió con mucha energía.

-¿Qué tienes contra las lesbianas? No somos malas...Además, aguantamos a los metro-sexuales como tú...

-Pero eso no quiere decir que yo sea...

-Lo sé-lo interrumpió ella mientras apoyaba una mano en el pecho del chico-Lo que noto mucho es que ella te gusta... ¿Es así?

Ryu se puso colorado nuevamente.

-¡Lo sabía!-gritó eufórica.

-¿Puedes callarte?-la retó él mientras le tapaba la boca, pero ella sólo la apartó.

_"No se lo diré, pero esa chica no parece ser buena opción para él...Ya le dije que se buscara otra clase de chicas, más sumisas. Aunque si él me lo pide, le ayudaré a conquistar a esa diosa...De paso, me divertiré un poco con ella, sin que Mizuki lo sepa" _pensó tentada Hana mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

-Tranquilo...Te ayudaré. Créeme que ella se lleva bien con Mizuki.

-Sí, eso noté-respondió receloso.

-Ambas comparten una clase de la Facultad. Mi querida novia me lo contó esta mañana...

-Vaya...Cambiando de tema...¿En serio me ayudarás?

-Sí. Déjamelo a mí... Yo me encargaré de que ella se quede deslumbrada contigo-le guiñó un ojo ella mientras se alejaba.

Ryu sonrió, pensando que era una gran amiga. Pero lo que no sabía él, era que Hana tenía un pervertido plan en su mente... Un plan que doble traición.

Sin embargo, se dirigió en donde estaba Mizuki para decirle lo de Ryu cuando sufrió doble sorpresa: en SU grupo de amigas estaba sentada Shizuma. Una de sus amigas, Aya, hablaba con ella mientras las otras amigas escuchaban atentamente:

-No hay de qué preocuparte Shizuma, yo soy bisexual. Ya ves, Mizuki, Hana y yo estamos de tu lado...Bueno, yo a medias-todas rieron con ese comentario.

¿A qué se estaban refiriendo?

-Pero nosotras, las hetero estamos de acuerdo con ustedes. No tenemos contrariedad-respondió Kohana, otra amiga de ellas.

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo. Kohana vio a Hana y la llamó:

-Ven Hana, ya nos preocupábamos por tí.

-Claro...-dijo naturalmente, mientras se sentaba junto a ellas. Tomó aire y se animó a preguntar-¿De qué hablaban?

-Pues...de nuestra sexualidad-respondió Aya-¿Sabes? Tú y Mizuki no son las únicas lesbianas: Shizuma también lo es.

La peli blanca sólo sonrió cómodamente.

Hana abrió tan grandes los ojos que parecía que se le iban a salir.

-Pues, sí lo soy si te sorprende-le sonrió Shizuma- Algún día, chicas-comenzó a decir mientras se dirigía a todo el grupo-les presentaré a mi novia.

Más aún: el plan de Han no daría resultado si eso era así. Pero sonrió pensando en el plan B. En un mal intencionado plan B...

**NA: Los dejé con el misterio de Hana XDD Pues, los spoileo diciéndoles que la odiarán un poco. Este cap fue un poco largo pero espero que les haya gustado, GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! Subiré el siguiente pronto!  
Saludos! :***

**STRAWBERRY PANIC NO ME PERTENECE!**


	5. Verdades ocultas

_Capítulo 5:_

La fiesta se había amoldado bien, y todo resultó más que bueno para Shizuma. Se había hecho nuevas amigas, y todas parecían agradables. Todas, excepto esa novia que tenía Mizuki...Sospechaba algo en esos ojos color chocolate que la miraban con algo de pretensión. Le recordaba un poco a esa mandona de Shion, la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil del Spica. Esa rubia mandona que lo único que hacía era alardear para que su escuela fuera más importante que St. Miatre. Eso no importaba en realidad para Shizuma. L eparecían tonterías, y el hecho de haber aceptado el puesto de Etoile fue por Kaori.

_"Has logrado lo que querías, Shion...Amane y Hikari son Eotiles" _sonrió.

Lo único que había querido en verdad, era que Nagisa no sea Etoile con esa chica llamada Tamao. Se le erizaban los vellos del brazo con solo imaginársela con esa chica que no le pertenecía.

Los ojos de Shizuma se oscurecieron un poco...

_"Nagisa"_

¿Qué estaría haciendo su bello capullo? Tal vez estaría a la espera del verano, el único período para visitar a quien quisiera...

_"A mí. Me visitará a mí"_

Pero mientras tanto, su amistad con Tamao podría hacerse fuerte...Y esa idea, aunque fuera egoísta y algo posesiva, no le agradaba. SU Nagisa... Era suya y de nadie más. Pero, si lo pensaba bien, su flor tenía todo el derecho a tener una amiga ¿por qué no? Sin embargo, no le agradaba la idea de que alguien como Tamao fuiese su compañía. Pues la peliblanca no era tonta, y sabía que en los ojos azules de esa chica había algo más que interés en amistad.

-Shizuma-sus pensamientos se disiparon cuando una voz la llamó.

Era Ryu... La peliblanca hizo un involuntario gruñido. Aunque en el fondo, sabía que eso estaba mal. Después de todo, él la había invitado a esa fiesta y gracias a eso había conseguido nuevas amigas.

-Dime-le hizo una forzada soinrisa.

-¿Te está gustando la fiesta?...Veo que hiciste nuevas amigas-comentó él, con una sonrisa (aunque en el fondo, Ryu se sentía algo resentido con ellas por haber distraído a Shizuma).

-Oh sí, Minamoto-san...Está de lo mejor. Ellas son muy buenas-señaló a sus nuevas amigas, quienes estaban sentadas en un rincón.

-Ah...Bueno, yo...Decía, como estabas sola y...

-Tranquilo, sólo me estaba sirviendo algo de jugo-le contestó con suma paciencia ¿Por qué tan tartamudo? Eso la fastidiaba un poco, y no sabía por qué.

-Ah...Bueno, eso cambia las cosas.

_"Me pregunto por qué hace amigas mujeres con tanta facilidad...A Sake lo rechazó de entrada, pero ese imbécil se desubicó con ella" _pensó el chico, sinb percatarse de que Shizuma se estaba alejando.

-O...Oye Shizuma...Yo...Te quería agradecer por haber venido-tartamudeó, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

Ella lo miró extrañada, sin darse vuelta del todo.

-No. No me debes agradecer. Yo te agradezco por haberme invitado. Gracias Minamoto-san-le sonrió cordialmente mientras se alejaba hacia el grupo de las chicas.

-Ya le dije que me llamara Ryu-masculló entre dientes, algo fascinado.

_"Es una chica bastante encantadora...Hasta ahora, todo me gusta de ella..." _sonrió embobado, mientras se llevaba la mano a su corazón, que le latía más de lo esperado.

Hana, mientras tanto, esperaba ansiosa hablar con esa diosa de cabellos plateados.

_"Le haré un favorcito a Ryu...Le diré que él es un buen amigo, comprensivo con nosotras, las mujeres...Le diré que mi amigo es homosexual"_ sonrió maliciosamente la novia de Mizuki _"Luego, me acercaré a ella, y tal vez la seduzca...No, 'tal vez' no es una cita adecuada...Mejor 'La voy a seducir'...Sí, suena mejor. El hecho de que ya tenga novia se hace excitante ¿Qué no mejor que YO haga que esa belleza engañe a su pareja? Es algo que me encanta hacer...Utilizar mis encantos"_

Dicho esto, se quiso acercar a la peliblanca, cuando Mizuki la tironeó de su blusa.

-Hana-chan...Estoy cansada ¿Nos vamos?

_"Mierda...No ahora, Mizuki...Qué fastidio. No, no. Debo ser buena con ella...Debo cuidar mi apariencia"_

-De acuerdo, Mizuki-le contestó dulcemente, mientras le acariciaba el cabello-¿Pero quieres irte ahora?

Su pequeña novia asintió rápidamente.

-Bien...Te llevaré a casa ¿Quieres dormir hoy en mi apartamento?-sonrió.

Su novia volvió a asentir como respuesta.

_"No es malo irme ahora...Pensaré mejor mi plan antes de cometer un fallo...Pero estoy ansiosa de clavar mis garras en Shizuma..." _sonrió con perversidad.

-De acuerdo. Despidámonos, cariño...

_**XXX**_

El despertador sonó nuevamente, y Shizuma pegó un quejido en respuesta. Con aire de cansancio, abatió su mano contra el reloj-despertador y se incorporó sin ganas.

La fiesta, aunque fue tranquila, la había agotado un poco. El dormirse demasiado tarde le había hecho mal, y nuevamente maldijo a Ryu por haber hecho una fiesta un día de semana ¿Acaso no pensó en la Facultad?

_"No, no pensó en eso...Aunque la fiesta estuvo de lo mejor" _pensó, recordando a sus nuevas conocidas.

Nuevamente, se preparó el desayuno y se lavó la cara para abrir más sus ojos ojerosos. Se vistió con ropa adecuada y preparó sus apuntes de las clases.

Luego de veinte minutos de arreglarse bien, salió rumbo a la Universidad, sin ganas de ir. Frotó sus ojos una vez más, cerrando con llave la puerta de su departamento.

Todo fue igual, y aunque hacía tan poco había comenzado sus estudios, ya le aburría. Le aburría todo, sin esa persona especial cerca suyo.

Entró a su primera clase, y se sorprendió de no ver a Mizuki, quien compartía esa clase con ella. Entre todo el gentío la buscó, pero no había señales. Resignada, se sentó con cara mufada a "prestar atención".

_"No tengo con qué distraerme" _pensó, garabateando sus hojas con las que tendría que estar tomando apuntes.

-Disculpa-le susurró una voz a su lado-¿Está ocupado este asiento?

La silla contigua a Shizuma estaba completamente vacía. El lugar que debería estar ocupando Mizuki.

-No, siéntate-le respondió a la chica que acababa de formular la incógnita.

-Gracias-le respondió.

Era alta, con ojos distantes y su cabello rojizo no era muy largo. Su flequillo, en vez de lucirse como se debía, estaba agarrado con un broche para dejar al descubierto la mirada color gris de la muchacha. En algún aspecto, le hacía acordar a la figura de Amane, aunque la mirada de ésta última reflejaba carisma y dulzura...En cambio, los ojos de esa chica, tenía apegada una frialdad constante que estremecía a quien la mirara. Pero Shizuma no se achicaba a tales ojos penetrantes, sino que los desafiaba con sus propios ojos verdes oscuros, sin dejarse intimidar.

La otra muchacha, sólo prestó atención a la clase, a diferencia de Shizuma que sólo tenía la mente en otra parte.

_"Ya quiero irme de aquí" _suspiró pensando que había sido en vano asistir a la Facultad. Pero recordaba las palabras de su madre, al pasar dos semana sen su casa (luego de marcharse de Astraea Hill):

"...la Facultad es tu futuro, y no desperdiciarás tal Universidad como lo es la Universidad de Sophia de Tokio"

Pero la rebelde adolescente sólo quería perseguir sus sueños: a Nagisa.

_"Nagisa...Nagisa" _pensó olfateando el aire, como si el aroma del suave cabello de su novia estuviera disperso en su clase.

Si las estaciones pudieran cambiarse, pudieran adelantarse, Shizuma podría haber traído el verano, aferrando sus manos a la vestimenta verde que la estación traía. El verano, la oportunidad de que Nagisa volviera a estar en sus brazos. Imaginaba ya sus frágiles brazos rodeando su cintura, y sus enormes y preciosos ojos rubí tan dulces...

_"Esos ojos...Esos ojos sólo son míos" _pensó maravillada la joven con esos recuerdos de su delicado rubí _"Lástima...que se me perdió al fotografía en kas elecciones de las Etoiles...Es una verdadera pena" _hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de lo torpe que había sido al perder esa valiosa fotografía que le hacía el favor de mirar a Nagisa...

Sin darse cuenta, todos los alumnos estaban levantándose, pues la clase había finalizado. Shizuma, en un vago intento de apurarse, se chocó con la pelirroja que tenía al lado, la de mirada de hielo en la entrada del aula.

-Lo siento-se disculpó la peliblanca.

-No tienes por qué disculparte...Yo no me corrí adecuadamente-le sonrió de medio lado.

-¡Shizuma-san!-oyó una vocecita femenina que la llamaba con bastante entusiasmo.

-Ah, Yoshioka-san-le sonrió con algo de desconfianza.

-Sólo dime Hana, no debes ser tan formal-le sonrió con ánimos de seguir una conversación que Shizuma no deseaba.

-De acuerdo: Hana ¿Qué se te ofrece?-le sonrió, pero su voz salió tajante y filosa.

_"¿No confías en mí?... Pues ya lo harás"_ pensó Hana, mientras se aseguraba de que con su encanto natural podría atrapar a la peliblanca.

-Verás: hoy Mizuki no asistió a clases, como bien podrás ver...Pero me habla tan bien de tí. Quisiera organizar una salida entre...amigas-esa última palabra le salió forzada-Ya sabes: tú, Mizuki y yo...Las dos te queremos conocer mejor-le sonrió-¿Aceptas?

Shizuma lo pensó bien...¿Salidas entre amigas? ¿Por qué no? La Facultad era aburrida, y si pasaba los días encerrada en su apartamento, el tiempo sería un castigo... Tal vez Hana no era la chica que pensaba...Tal vez fuera mejor abrirse un poco y no sacar conclusiones equivocadas...Tal vez no hiciera una salida entre verdaderas amigas, pero entre conocidas de la Facultad no era mala idea.

-De acuerdo-aceptó la peliblanca mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Bien ¿esta noche puede ser?...Quiero decir, si no estás ocupada-se apresuró a decir, cuidando muy bien su figura de muchacha amable que aparentaba ser.

-Hoy estoy libre ¿Por qué no nos reunimos a las ocho?-preguntó Shizuma, ya convencida del todo.

_"Eso es buena señal...Ella fija la hora...Quiere decir que está cayendo poco a poco" _los pensamientos de Hana, con toques maléficos no se notaban en su rostro angelical y dulce que llevaba consigo.

-De acuerdo. Pasaremos por tí a las ocho, ¿Tú vives en el mismo complejo de departamentos que Ryu, no?

-Sí, así es-contestó la peliblanca recordando que esa chica era amiga de Minamoto Ryu.

-De acuerdo, nos veremos allí-confirmó Hana, esbozando una enorme sonrisa-Adiós, Shizuma-san.

Dicho esto, se perdió entre la gente sin que la peliblanca pudiera darle la dirección de su apartamento.

Mientras tanto, la chica de cabello rojizo que se sentó junto a Shizuma en la clase estuvo atenta al encuentro de Hana y la muchacha de cabellos plateados. Había escuchado toda la conversación, mientras susurraba alertada:

-Hana otra vez tiene una presa...-sus ojos grises se oscurecieron-No conozco a esa chica, pero no dejaré que esa desgraciada de Yoshioka Hana se salga con la suya...

Mientras tanto, Shizuma entraba a su próxima clase sin saber quién era realmente en qué líos se estaba por meter.

_**XXX**_

Ryu acababa de volver de la Facultad. Al llegar a la puerta de su apartamento, se encontró con una persona que no deseaba ver: su amigo Kaito. No tenía buenos recuerdos de la fiesta sobre ese imbécil.

**Flashback**

-Oye, Shizuma. Gra...Gracias por venir-le dijo Ryu mientras se ponía colorado.

-No es nada Minamoto-san...-le respondió algo fastidiada.

-Por favor, hasta ayer me llamabas Ryu. Sólo llámame así ¿no?

-No lo creo... Me habías contagiado de tu confianza-le respondió fríamente.

-Lo sé y por eso quiero que tú también tengas confianza conmigo ¿Acaso no puedes?-le preguntó con una sonrisa.

De repente, una voz los sorprendió.

-OYE MINAMOTO... YA DEJA DE COQUETEAR Y VEN AQUÍ.

Shizuma se quedó pasmada mientras veía con desagrado a quien se había atinado a decir semejante barbaridad.

-Idiota, déjame platicar en paz-le respondió Ryu mientras el color rojo volvía a subir.

El chico que le había gritado eso a Ryu se acercó lentamente.

-Giz-resopló-Shizuma: te presento a mi amigo Sasaki Kaito... Kaito, ella es Hanazono Shizuma.

-Hola, primor. Con ese escote que llevas te ves fabulosa ¿sabes?-saludó groseramente Sasaki mientras extendía una mano.

Shizuma ni siquiera le extendió su mano para estrecharla. Lo miró con los ojos grandes llenos de asco y odio. Era un tipo muy desagradable. Otra razón más para mantenerse alejada de los hombres.

-¡OYE SASAKI, CUIDA TU...!-empezó a gritarle Ryu

-Tú cállate Minamoto-lo interrumpió él- Y tú, niña ¿vas a extender tu mano, o no? Hazlo de una buena vez.

Toda la gente de la sala se quedó callada, y miraron boquiabiertos el espectáculo que se había montado. Uno de los amigos de Sasaki se llevó al nombrado a otra parte del departamento, mientras la gente poco a poco murmuraba cosas al respecto. Ryu no sabía qué hacer: si calmar a la gente, o pegarle al idiota de Sasaki por haberle dicho eso a Shizuma. Alzó las manos y anunció:

-Señores ¡Aquí no pasa nada! Sólo hubo un percance, pero se acabó ¡Qué continúe la reunión!

Los invitados poco a poco empezaron a hablar hasta que la situación se clamó, pero no del todo. Algunos miraban a Shizuma de reojo y hablaban en voz baja.

**Fin del Flashback **

Ryu era demasiado extrovertido como para negarse a tener amigos en su vida. Su sociabilidad era de un nivel muy alto, y sabía que muchos amigos no pensaban igual que él...Porque Ryu era un chico demasiado extraño, un chico con piel blanca, pero con interior oscuro. Sus acciones eran extrañas, y aún así era alguien muy querido. Sin embargo, todos los que conocían a Ryu sabían que si una chica estaba fijada en su objetivo, hacía cualquier cosa para conquistarla. Por eso se enfureció cuando Kaito se había atrevido a insinuarles cosas groseras a Shizuma, y eso lo indignaba porque "era suya"...

..."Suya". Ryu tenía una mente loca, una mente de enfermiza obsesión que se dejaba llenar por él solo si alguien le daba inútiles pero firmes esperanzas...Y Hana se las había dado. Le había dicho que lo ayudaría, que Shizuma sería de él alguna vez. Y eso lo enloquecía, era alguien que no se controlaba bien. En lo único que pensó en pos a la fiesta fue que Shizuma era de él y de nadie más.

Y ahí estaba, su amigo Kaito, saludándolo como si ese incidente no hubiese sido real.

-Hola, Ryu-kun-saludó con voz cargada de ánimos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le gruñó a modo de saludo, abriendo la puerta.

-Oye, tranquilo...Sé lo mal que estuve, de hecho, no recuerdo casi nada...Pero me han dicho lo horripilante que fue mi actitud, y vine a pedirte disculpas.

-Escucha bien: le faltaste el respeto a una mujer...

-...una mujer que te interesa, según me dijeron quienes estaban en tu fiesta-completó el otro joven.

Ryu sintió un calor en sus mejillas, y bajó la mirada.

-Sé lo mal que estuve...Y prometo disculparme con la chica. Pero por favor, discúlpame...

-No debiste decir eso...Por suerte, ella me siguió tratando igual...

-¿Igual? ¿En qué sentido?

-...Es casi indiferente conmigo...No me tiene demasiada confianza, y eso se puede notar demasiado.

-Pero lograrás conquistarla ¿verdad?

-Eso siempre-respondió Ryu con tanta firmeza, que a su amigo le estremeció.

-Entonces ¿qué estás esperando? ¡Ve por ella!-lo esperanzó más, alzando un brazo.

Ryu rió por lo bajo, cegando su memoria de las acciones de su amigo. Para Kaito era claro: lo había perdonado...

_"Ryu, el tonto, el que siempre perdona" _pensó Kaito.

-Pasa, creo que yo te debo una disculpa por haberme enojado...Sé que estabas ebrio, así que lo entiendo en partes...-le dijo Ryu, mientras sacaba del refrigerador unas latas de soda-¿Quieres una?

-Por favor, así dejo un poco el alcoholismo-bromeó su amigo, y ambos rieron.

En un momento en que conversaban, el dueño de casa fue al baño, y Kaito observó los libros y apuntes que Ryu había dejado en la mesa de la sala principal. Se disponía a hojear uno de ellos, cuando la esquina de un papel sospechoso apareció entre las hojas de ellos. Con cuidado, el joven la sacó y pudo ver que en el papel estaba impresa una fotografía de la chica de cabellos plateados con la que había tenido el percance de la fiesta abrazada a otra chica pelirroja más bajita y delicada que ella.

Se dio cuenta de la inscripción detrás del papel:

_Cada día se hace eterno sin estar a tu lado. Cada día es una tortura sin estar contigo, y compartir todo lo que compartimos en todo este tiempo. Te necesito más que a nadie…_

-No puede ser Ryu ¿Otra vez...elegiste a la persona equivocada?-musitó Kaito, oyendo que la puerta del baño se abría.

Rápidamente, puso la foto en su lugar, como si esa foto tan fundamental no hubiera sido tocada por él.

_**XXX**  
_

-¿Segura que no puedes ir, Mizuki?-dijo Hana al teléfono.

-Tengo un resfrío fuerte...Diviértete tú con las chicas. Pero no vuelvas tarde, Hana-chan-le respondió su novia.

Minutos después de conversar más, cortó. Sonrió maliciosa: había invitado a Mizuki-chan sabiendo que ésta última no podía. También le dijo algo que a Shizuma no le había dicho: que había invitado a más amigas para la salida de chicas por los centros de Tokio.

Pero lo sabía, sabía que no había invitado a nadie más que a la diosa de porcelana, y que a Mizuki no le convenía salir con el resfrío que se le había apegado a su delicado cuerpo.

Y le estaba saliendo bien: una especie de cita de ella y Shizuma a solas...

**NA: Sí, si, ya sé que tardé XC Lo siento, lo siento y lo sientoo! Pasé muchos días demasiado ocupada y no pude actualizar :'( Mereaco una paliza, pero me alegra que hayan dejado sus reviews que me animan! Gracias de verdad, me dan fuerzas para seguir.  
Como verán, el personaje de la chica pelirroja que compartió clases con Shizuma es fundamental al igual que Kaito. Jeje, y ya diré más sobre Hana y Ryu (quiénes son en verdad 3:D) Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, no tardaré, lo prometo.  
Saludos!**

**STRAWBEERY PANIC! NO ME PERTENECE, POR LO TANTO SUS PERSONAJES TAMPOCO!**


	6. Salida entre amigas

_Capítulo 6:_

Un trueno azotó a Astraea Hill, dándole a ese bello lugar una sombría apariencia.

En plena oscuridad nocturna, un suspiro brusco se oyó, quebrando de repente el silencio: Nagisa había tenido una pesadilla. Había soñado que Shizuma se alejaba de ella y nunca más volvía.

"_No," _se trataba de convencer mientras volvía a la realidad _"Shizuma-sama jamás me abandonaría. Prometió antes de irse no abandonarme nunca…"_

Fue la pesadilla más patética que pudo soñar…Y sin embargo ¿Por qué sentía tanto miedo? ¿Acaso era un mal augurio? Su amada le había hecho una promesa, y ella estaba segura de que jamás se rompería. Sin embargo, un gusto amargo en su boca fluyó.

Afuera, los truenos y relámpagos hacían una danza tenebrosa de luces y sonidos.

"_Pero qué tonta soy…" _sonrió _"¿Acaso estoy dudando de Shizuma-sama? …Ella no dudaría de mí. Eres una tonta, Nagisa. Sólo fue una pesadilla"_

Estuvo a punto de reír, cuando se dio cuenta de que unos brazos rodeaban su cintura. Se sobresaltó, alertada y raramente reconfortada. Había pensado demasiado en esa pesadilla, que nunca se dio cuenta de esos brazos finos que la habían abrigado desde antes de que se despertara. Eran cálidos… Pero no era la misma piel de Shizuma-sama.

-¿T..Tamao?-siseó con vos temblorosa.

Sí, era su amiga. Profundamente dormida que la acunaba entre sueños… ¿En qué momento se había cruzado? Sintió escalofríos, pero a la vez seguridad.

Un rayo quebró el cielo.

Nagisa trató de sacar suavemente esos brazos de su cuerpo para poder despertar a su amiga, pero estaban aferrados como cadenas. A pesar de eso, sonrió con ternura.

"_Quizás la tormenta la asustó" _pensó, algo conmovida.

Ignorando los truenos y gotas que repiqueteaban en la ventana, abrazó a Tamao dispuesta a dormirse de una vez.

"_Ahora creo que jamás te dejaré ir, Nagisa-chan" _pensó Tamao, mientras sonreía en su sueño fingido, arropando más a su amor secreto.

**_XXX_**

Luego de vestirse, Shizuma miró su atuendo en el espejo: llevaba una blusa oscura con mangas transparentes, y una falda del mismo color algo corta, pero discreta. Llevaba medias negras que dejaban ver en su transparencia parte de la piel femenina. Unas botas informales cubrían sus pies hasta casi las rodillas. Su cabello, como pocas veces, le caía suelto hasta casi tocar sus glúteos.

Estaba satisfecha con su aspecto aún si era para su primera salida con amigas. A pesar de su cierta desconfianza hacia Hana, sentía mucho afecto por Mizuki pese a haberla conocido hacía poco. Era inútil negarlo: esa chica le caía bien. Era simpática y adorable, y la verdad es que parecían llevarse de maravillas.

Eran casi las ocho de la noche, hora citada para hacer esa salida de amigas junto a Mizuki-chan y Hana. Se preocupó un poco, ya que ellas dos no tenían idea de dónde quedaba su departamento.

"_Creo que saldré al pasillo…Después de todo, ellas saben que vivo en el mismo pasillo que Ryu..." _pensó.

Tomó su bolso, y cerró la puerta. Apenas el portazo suave se oyó, una mano fina le tocó el hombro.

-Hola, Shizuma-la saludó una voz ligeramente seductora aunque no la impresionó en nada.

-Hola, Hana…-de repente, cayó en la cuenta:-¿Y Mizuki-chan?

La chica de cabellos negros sintió una cierta punzada por sentirse algo ignorada. Sonrió luego, convencida de que esa cierta indiferencia que mostraba esa diosa con ella no iba a durar mucho.

"_Ya verá cómo la atrapo…" _susurraron sus pensamientos.

-No pudo venir… Se resfrió anoche, y no se siente bien-su voz fingió algo de pena-…Iba a cancelar la salida, pero mi Mizuki-chan me convenció de que viniera, aunque sea para pasear contigo…

-Ya veo-musitó la ex Etoile-. Entonces creo que seremos nosotras dos.

"_No te decepciones, muñeca" _pensaba Hana _"Verás que conmigo te diviertes mucho…"_

-Efectivamente… Oye, no te preocupes. Verás cómo nos la pasaremos de bien las dos-le replicó la muchacha, tratando de parecer entusiasmada.

-De acuerdo-sonrió Shizuma, pensando tal vez que Hana le caía mejor de lo que pensaba.

"_Pensé que ella era antipática. Pero tiene su mejor intención…" _se dijo.

-Muy bien, entonces vamos-aplaudió la muchacha menor como si fuera una niña en su cumpleaños.

Ambas tomaron el ascensor, mientras un silencio incómodo las rodeaba.

-Y…-comenzó a hablar Hana-Cuéntame un poco de ti. Mizuki-chan me comentó cosas buenas sobre cómo eres...

-Vaya, cuando la veas dale las gracias de mi parte-sonrió-Pero… ¿Qué quieres saber?

-No lo sé…Cualquier cosa. Ummm-Hana llevó sus ojos al techo, mientras se llevaba un dedo a sus labios fingiendo pensar demasiado-¡Ya lo sé! Haré una pregunta al azar, y tú deberás responderla.

Shizuma alzó una ceja entre divertida y desconcertada…Nunca pensó que esa chica fuera tan infantil.

-¿Y qué gano a cambio?-la desafió, siguiéndole el juego.

-Pues podrás hacerme una pregunta…La que quieras-sugirió en forma juguetona.

-Hecho-sonrió la peliblanca.

El ascensor las dejó en primer piso, y ambas salieron hablando como si fueran grandes amigas. Hana le hacía preguntas sutiles: de dónde era, si tenía hermanos, la edad que tenía, si tenía mascotas, cómo eran sus padres, qué altura tenía su cuerpo, cuándo se había mudado, si conocía Tokio, entre más. Shizuma le devolvía casi las mismas preguntas.

Al final averiguó mucho de esa chica: Era oriunda de Tokio, hija única, tenía dieciocho años, sus padres eran buenos y la dejaron vivir sola en un apartamento no muy lejos del suyo, medía 1.69, había ido a una escuela de mujeres y no tenía mascotas porque odiaba a los animales.

Sólo cuando iban por las diez cuadras, Hana tomó de la mano a su compañera:

-Lo siento, es que hay muchas personas. Mejor andar juntas para no correr peligro-le explicó.

"_Qué mano más suave…Y también qué cálida es…"_ murmuró Hana mientras sonreía. Pensó en lo afortunada que era la novia de Shizuma.

-¿Estás en pareja?-le preguntó adornando su incógnita con risitas pícaras.

-Sí-le respondió, cuando los ojos de Shizuma no miraron a Hana: miraban el paisaje artificial lleno de luces resplandecientes, música. No era natural, pero era igualmente bello. Recordó la carta de Kaori le había dejado antes de morir: en ella le había aclarado que tenía un mundo para descubrir, un futuro, una vida por delante. Ahora sabía bien a qué se refería. Ahora sabía bien qué le esperaba: nuevas amigas, una carrera universitaria…Pero la respuesta a ese nuevo futuro, a esa nueva vida era simple: Nagisa. Con ella, a pesar de haber descubierto también el verdadero amor, se había dado cuenta que con ella ya no podía mirar al pasado. Ella era su nueva vida.

Sin embargo, el mundo a descubrir era ese: en donde estaba ahora caminando, en pleno centro de Tokio. Era maravilloso.

-No sé por qué no me di cuenta antes de dar un paseo por mi cuenta… ¡Esto es fabuloso!-susurró con los ojos brillantes.

-Shizuma ¿Me escuchas?-la voz de Hana interrumpió sus reflexiones-Te estaba diciendo que puedes preguntarme lo que sea…

-Ah, sí. Lo siento-se disculpó-, en esa escuela de mujeres ¿saliste con chicas, verdad?

-¡Shizuma-san! ¡Qué atrevida!-bromeó la muchacha, mientras un rubor falso teñía sus mejillas.

-Dijiste que te preguntara lo que sea-rió la peliblanca, divertida. Hana, sin duda, era mucho mejor de lo que pensó.

-Pues, sí. De hecho tuve novios varones en mi infancia…Pero en esa escuela conocí a varios amores. Y la verdad, es que me sentí cómoda en brazos de una mujer, y que una chica también esté en mis brazos-respondió con los ojos brillantes, sin mirarla. Sonreía mientras hablaba-Sin embargo, ahí conocí también mis desgracias…

-¿Qué desgracias?-preguntó la ex Etoile, pensando que tal vez le había sucedido algo parecido a ella. Quizás Hana había sufrido una tragedia…

-¡Oye, tramposa! Me tocaba a mí preguntar-rió entre dientes la pelinegra. Shizuma se unió a las risas-¿Cómo conociste a tu novia?

Las dos muchachas, sin darse cuenta Shizuma, seguían caminando entre la gente de la mano. Se habían sumergido en su mundo de preguntas, sin dar cuenta a la presencia de las demás personas. Eran como si ellas dos estuviesen solas en medio de Tokio, y que esta gran ciudad fuese sólo para ellas.

Entraron en un bar tranquilo. Hombres y mujeres charlaban en mesas ratonas con bebidas que reflejaban muchos colores. Hana pidió una bebida de leve alcohol, mientras que la peliblanca sólo pidió agua. Ya acomodadas, Shizuma comenzó a contarle a Hana.

-Verás-respondió la peliblanca-es una historia muy larga… Yo también iba a una escuela de mujeres como tú…

Comenzando por ese fragmento, la narración de Shizuma siguió. Le habló de casi todo, de las Etoiles, de Miyuki, su vida despreocupada empeñada en coquetear con las demás chicas, de cómo conoció a Kaori, su tragedia, la vida luego de esa desgracia, cómo vino Nagisa a su vida…

Todo. Todo con detalle, sin escaparse ninguno. Hana fue todo oídos, quizás conmovida por ese relato tan largo. Tal vez el alma oscura de esa muchacha tenía algo de bondad… Pero las intenciones seguían vigentes, además podría usar esa tragedia para excusar su desgracia.

-…eso es todo-concluyó- Creo que si no fuera por Nagisa, yo hubiera muerto en mis penas. Ella fue me sacó de los recuerdos…

-Oh, Shizuma-Hana soltó un par de lágrimas de cocodrilo-eso fue tan…conmovedor ¿Sabes? Creo que no somos tan distintas después de todo…

-¿Qué es lo que te sucedió de malo allí?

-Pues…Tenía una amiga a la que amaba secretamente en la preparatoria. Ella…-las lágrimas falsas cayeron nuevamente-ella era tan especial para mí, que a veces creía que nadie en el mundo existía con la cualidad de hacerme feliz. Se llamaba Abe… Ella se suicidó-concluyó-, pues pensaba que nadie la quería. Y se fue sin que yo pudiera decirle cuánto la amaba…

-Oh, Hana…Lo siento mucho.

-Oh, no te preocupes. Ya pasó. No tuve más romances después de eso. Claro está: apareció Mizuki en la Universidad y ella me cautivó.

-Igual que a mí… Vaya, somos muy parecidas-sonrió sorprendida.

-Sí. Ni que lo digas. Pero por favor, no le digas nada a Mizuki…Ella es tan sensible que ya no quiere recordar mi historia… ¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo-juró la peliblanca. Hana le tomó la mano.

-Eres buena persona… Muy buena-le susurró-Gracias. Pero ya olvidemos esto.

La música del bar resonaba suave de fondo. El lugar era perfecto para conocer a una persona…o para tener citas. La pelinegra decidió cortar por lo sano: era hora de su plan principal.

-Me toca preguntar-dijo, dándole un sorbo a su bebida-¿Eres amiga de Ryu?

Los ojos verdes se oscurecieron repentinamente, dándole una expresión de fastidio y curiosidad.

-En realidad… No somos tan amigos. Apenas nos conocemos. Sólo que él…no sé por qué, intenta hablarme y amigarse conmigo… No niego que puede ser buen chico, pero hay algo de él que suele fastidiarme…

Hana sonrió divertida, aunque detrás de esa dulce sonrisa se encontraba una malévola felicidad.

"_Ese Ryu es un idiota…Me hace acordar a esa persona que quiso conquistar una vez…"_

-Siempre lo mismo con Ryu-rió Hana-pero no hay de qué preocuparse: es homosexual.

Shizuma transformó esa expresión fastidiada en una sorprendida ¡Había olvidado ese minúsculo detalle!: Ahora que recordaba, Ryu se comportaba sospechosamente femenino con esa mirada, forma de hablar y quizás la forma de vestirse. Nunca había sido tan observadora con él para notar que cuidaba de más su apariencia, y además tenía una forma de comunicarse muy delicada…

"_Se ve que he vivido poco tiempo con hombres…Había olvidado que ellos son en realidad totalmente opustos a nosotras, pero Ryu parecía diferente. E so explica muchas cosas…" _musitó sí misma.

-¿Y por qué debería preocuparme?-quiso saber.

-Esa, Shizuma-san, es la pregunta que te correspondía hacer por lo que me toca preguntar a mí luego-le advirtió con expresión inocente-. No obstante, contestaré: cuando me hice amiga de Ryu, él me buscaba constantemente para que yo le hablase ¡Imagínate!, era un fastidio total, era algo indignante para mí que tenía gusto por las mujeres… Pensé que yo le gustaba, cuando una vez lo vi con un chico… Con ese tal Kaito.

-Pero ese chico me dijo…

-Sí, lo sé. Ryu me llamó indignado hoy diciéndome que estaba enojado con Kaito por haberte dicho eso… Pero no era por ti que se enojó: fue porque él se sintió rechazado por su pareja. Pero créeme: Kaito cuando se emborracha dice idioteces que tapan su homosexualidad.

-Entiendo…-masculló Shizuma, entendiendo la situación.

¡Ese era su miedo interno que se transformaba en fastidio!: ser perseguida por un chico. Eso era lo que le asustaba, lo que en el fondo rechazaba. Ahora entendía muchas cosas… Quiso pedirle disculpas a Ryu por mostrarse a veces odiosa con él, ahora se sentía segura, sentía que Ryu era un buen chico y no tan confianzudo como lo había tachado el primer día en que lo vio. No había motivos por qué rechazar su amistad. Claro que no perdonaría a Kaito: ese imbécil era un desagradable y más si decía cortejos frente a su pareja.

Claro Shizuma estaba siendo una víctima de las ingeniosas garras de Hana. Con esa apariencia dulce y segura ¿quién podría dudar de ella?

-Me toca preguntar, como te dije recién ¿Qué tal si compramos cosas bonitas para nosotras ? ¡Te podría aconsejar muchas cosas, para ti!

"_Luego seguiré con mi plan, ahora debo encantar más a Shizuma ¡Al diablo con Ryu!" _pensó con soberbia la morena.

-De acuerdo-le contestó Shizuma inmediatamente ¿Cómo decepcionar a Hana? ¡Si era encantadora!

La pelinegra aplaudió como si fuera una chiquilla, pagó las bebidas y llevó a Shizuma de la mano por la inmensa ciudad de Tokio, sin llegar a recorrerla toda ¿Y cómo hacerlo? ¡Tenían tan poco tiempo en tantos lugares para visitar!

_XXX_

-…Y luego ella me dijo que era un imbécil. La hice enojar tanto-rió Kaito. Las carcajadas de Ryu se le unieron.

En el departamento cerrado, los dos amigos reían y bromeaban constantemente. Tranquilamente Ryu podría haberse dedicado a estudiar pero con su amigo cerca no podía. Era imposible.

-Eres un imbécil en serio-decía Ryu, mientras le tiraba con una lata de energizante que utilizaba para evitar el cansancio.

-Ya lo sé…-hubo un silencio, y Kaito se puso serio-Vaya Ryu, tú también eres un idiota…

-¿Y eso por qué?

Su amigo sólo alzó sus ojos con los suyos.

-Pues, míranos… Estamos riendo y bromeando como lo hacíamos antes. Incluso me tratas igual que siempre. Perdonas muy rápido, Ryu, incluso cuando le falté el respeto a la chica que te gusta… Por eso eres un idiota. Yo no debería estar aquí.

Kaito sintió un golpe en su cabeza. Su amigo lo miraba serio, aún con la mano extendida.

-idiota, no te culpo… Eres buen amigo ¿Cómo no perdonarte? Además cuando le dijiste eso a Shizuma era porque estabas borracho…

-Perdonas a muchos, a muchos que no somos merecedores de tu amistad-siguió musitando Kaito, sin parecer prestar atención a su amigo-Por ejemplo, a Hana ¿Cómo pudiste…?

-Basta, Kaito. No hables mal de ella y me involucres en tus problemas.

-Maldita suripanta…-susurró envenenado, sin hacer caso a las palabras de su amigo.

-¡KAITO!-le gritó-Ya basta, tampoco a Hana le permití hablar así de ti así que delante de mí no les digas esas cosas.

-Pero…

-Sé lo que sucedió… Y sé que es doloroso para ti. Pero entiéndeme: también yo soy su amigo. Eso no lo puedes impedir.

-Tienes razón. Pero es espantoso cuando la chica que amas te odia… Como a ti ¿Te acuerdas de Chizuko?

-¡Cállate!-Ryu tomó una contextura pálida, temblorosa. Se llevó las manos a los oídos queriendo aturdirse-No quiero hablar de eso. Y lo sabes…

-Lo…siento.-pudo decir Kaito.

Chizuko…Nombre tan familiar como también despreciado. Por Hana, por Kaito y también por Ryu. Un nombre que no debía ser pronunciado.

**_XXX_**

El ascensor dejó a dos chicas en el pasillo donde vivía Shizuma.

-Hana-chan…Gracias por salir esta noche juntas. La pasamos muy bien aunque no haya estado Mizuki-chan… Y no hayamos comprado nada.

Las dos rieron con ese asunto: Hana no tenía suficiente dinero para comprar los accesorios que tenía, y Shizuma se había olvidado de la billetera.

-Igual fue agradable salir contigo…-contestó la pelinegra.

-Sí…Bueno. Creo que aquí nos despedimos.

-Es lamentable, pero sí…La pasé muy bien contigo, Shizuma-san. Eres agradable…

-Igual tú… Nos veremos mañana, entonces-le sonrió.

-Sí, en la Facultad…Pues entonces adiós, linda…Yo…Gracias-le pudo titubear con nervios falsos como lo era ella.

Sin que la ex Etoile lo impidiera, sintió un beso en la mejilla y luego el correr de Hana.

-¿Por qué…?-pudo decir. Luego sonrió conmovida: seguramente era para darla las gracias. Nada más.

Nada más que eso.

**_XXX_**

Hana sintió que alguien la tomaba por los hombros y era arrinconada en una pared. Estaba a las afueras del complejo de departamentos, y aunque se dio un susto, luego comprendió lo que sucedía.

-¿Vamos a caminar, Hana?-gruñó Kaito, tan burlón como furioso.

La llevó del brazo posesivamente, mientras se mezclaban con la gente. Dobló en una esquina donde terminaba la calle en un callejón.

-¿Qué quieres, asqueroso?-ladró Hana soltándose de él.

-Te vi… Te vi con esa muchacha que le gusta a Ryu frente a su departamento… ¿Qué clase de amiga eres? ¿Acaso quieres que tu amistad falsa con Ryu termine?-inquirió sarcástico.

-¿De qué hablas?-replicó ella, furiosa pero también asustada. No se explicaba cómo la había descubierto.

-Oh, qué simple… Fui a darle una visita a mi buen amigo, cuando te vi con esa chica… ¿Qué clase de cosas estuvieron haciendo? Porque sé por mis instintos que ella es lesbiana, ¡se le nota hasta por las orejas!... El único inocente que no lo sabe es Ryu.

-No te interesa lo que hicimos. Y no estás equivocado, ella sí es lesbiana aunque Ryu no esté enterado. Dudo que fuera por tus instintos que sepas de su sexualidad, pero tampoco me importa de dónde sacaste esa información. Además-sonrió malévola-¿no crees que le estoy haciendo un favor?: estoy evitando que ella se haga amiga de él. Si es así, Ryu estaría cayendo en las trampas de un amor equivocado…Como pasó con esa maldita de Chizuko…Como te pasó a ti conmigo…

-Mira, suripanta, sé que no estás haciendo nada bueno porque te conozco bien. Pero déjame decirte que Ryu lo sabrá y Mizuki también.

-¿Cómo? No tienes las suficientes pruebas para demostrarlo… Y no sabes bien qué demonios estoy tramando, así que no ates cabos tan apresuradamente.

-No querrás que me meta en tus planes… Aunque lo haré. Tarde o temprano, la verdad se sabrá…Entonces todos sabrán qué clase de persona eres: una mierda.

Una bofetada sonó y retumbó en el callejón. Hana lo miraba con desdén total, con el mayor de los odios.

-No te atrevas a llamarme así, cuando tú le cortejaste a Shizuma, la chica que le gusta a Ryu, delante de él…Y te lo perdonó, al parecer. Porque hoy a la mañana me llamó dolido diciéndome cuánto se enfadó contigo en la fiesta por haber hecho eso…

-Mira, maldita desgraciada-la increpó él tomándole con fuerza su quijada-lo que hice yo fue en pura borrachera, y por eso él me perdonó… Pero si lo que quieres es seducir a esa muchacha (y no dudo que lo hayas hecho esta noche misma), Ryu no te lo perdonará ¡lo conozco mucho más qué tú, incluso de años lo conozco! Además olvidas a Mizuki, y tampoco creo que esa niña te perdone cuando me entere de lo que tramas. Serás acusada por mí…Mejor cuídate.

Hana se soltó de un gesto violento.

-No me digas que me espiarás-le dijo sádica-, qué pena… Olvidas algo importante, cariño, y eso implica mi astucia. No dejaré que un torpe como tú interfiera en planes ajenos.

Dicho esto, Hana pegó la vuelta y se machó de ese sombrío lugar.

-Maldita soberbia…No sabes lo que haré yo, por más daño que le haga a Ryu: enamorarlo más de esa tal Shizuma.

Dicho esto, su carcajada retumbó con suavidad por el callejón.

**NA: Sí, tardé, tardé como siempre XD Y como siempre, les pido disculpas. Ojalá que este capítulo les haya gustado, aquí dice algunos spoilers de lo que sucederá en los capítulos posteriores jeje. Me sorprendí con los reviews, la verdad es que me gustaron mucho y les agradezco de corazón que se hayan molestado en dejarlos... Bueno, esto es lo que quería decir. Ya actualizaré pronto!  
Saludos! :**  
**

**STRAWBERRY PANIC! NO ME PERTENECE, TAMPOCO SUS PERSONAJES.**


End file.
